That Summer
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow go over what happened that one summer. How they met at the camp for teens who are in need of social and mental help. They go over the bad stuf that happened, nearly killing Ulqiorra, oh and how they fall in love. reall nice story!
1. Remember

_Hey im back you guys, im so excited to start this story, I really think this one is going to turn on really good. So I have been getting complaints about how my chapters are really long. Im sorry if there are, I just get carried away when I type =P So I'll try to keep it under 2,000 words =) Okay let's get started then shall we. _

**Remember**

Ulquiorra walked up the steps to the attic with huge trash bag in hand; he was finally getting around to cleaning it out. When he finally got to the top he saw Grimmjow in the corner laughing to himself; curious Ulquiorra walked over to see what that idiot was laughing about. He looked over Grimmjow's shoulder to a see a picture, Ulquiorra stared in amazement.

"You kept that", Ulquiorra asked as he sat down beside Grimmjow. Grimmjow just smiled to himself as Ulquiorra took the picture from him and looked at it. The other could tell that he was going through all those memories from _that summer._

"It was fun wasn't it", Ulquiorra whispered as he gave the picture back to Grimmjow who took it gratefully.

"Yah it was, it was the best summer I ever had", he said with a smile. Ulquiorra looked up at this…."Really how", he asked curiously.

"Well one thing, I met you and that was the best of all", Grimmjow said, he laughed when he saw the blush on Ulquiorra's face.

"O…..Other than that you idiot", Ulquiorra said keeping his head down in embarrassment, after 6 years Grimmjow still gets him to blush like this.

Grimmjow thought about it for a moment….."Hmm oh finding out that you were British, that pretty damn cool to me", he said cheerfully. Ulquiorra sighed, "Im not British, I told you im from SC but I moved there when I was 5, don't you ever listen", Ulquiorra said his accent slipping just a little.

Grimmjow just laughed at that, whenever Ulquiorra got mad his accent will slip and it would never fail to amuse Grimmjow.

"Yah, yah I know but it's really cute", Grimmjow said with a genuine smile on his face. His smile went into a frown when he saw the look on Ulquiorra's face.

"What is it", Grimmjow asked worriedly. Ulquiorra just looked at the picture again, not everything that summer was fun, some terrible things has happen. Grimmjow knew that look on Ulquiorra's face. He was thinking about the bad stuff that happened that summer.

"Just don't Ulquiorra", Grimmjow started as he took Ulquiorra's hands in his. Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow staring intently into his eyes.

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it", Ulquiorra said quietly, "I just can't help but remember, it all started that summer", he added. Grimmjow hugged Ulquiorra tightly to himself; "I know, I can't help but remember either", Grimmjow whispered.

**Well here you go, just the prologue of the story, short and sweet I know =)**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	2. The Beginning

_So in this chapter is when they go to camp. Ulquiorra and Telsa currently living in SC, and Grimmjow and Nnoitra living NC; the camp is in Florida =D_

**The Beginning**

"Ulquiorra hurry up or you'll be walking to the camp", Telsa yelled from door; Ulquiorra mumbled something under his breath, as he made his way downstairs. As soon as he hit the last step his mom came barreling towards him, bringing him into a huge hug. "You be careful now okay, im doing this because I love you", his mother said gently. Yah right, Ulquiorra thought; you only want me there because you think something is wrong with me.

She's forcing me to go to some teen camp thing to help with my social skills or some crap like that. So what if I was too quiet and that I don't like talking to people I don't know, it's normal right?

"Mom Telsa is waiting for me", Ulquiorra said as he tried to get out of his mom's grip. She apologized at let go. She walked him to the door, after they said their goodbyes, Ulquiorra headed towards Telsa's car. Ulquiorra saw the smile on Telsa's face…."What's with the smile", Ulquiorra asked as he put his duffle bag in the trunk.

"Your mom is something else", he said a smirk played on his face. As he said before, Ulquiorra was quiet, but he did have a friend, and that was Telsa. They have been friends since he saved him from that river; long story short, Ulquiorra fell in during a field trip when they were little and Telsa was the only one to help him out. But back to reality; "I guess you could say that", Ulquiorra said as he walked over to the passenger seat.

He was about to get in when somebody grabbed him by the waist. "Leaving without saying goodbye hmm", Ichigo said as he kissed Ulquiorra's neck. The other only blushed, too afraid to say anything; he could hear that tone in Ichigo's voice that pissed off tone that he's trying to hide.

"I….I already t…..told y….you yesterday, I t…thought y….you had to d….do something today", Ulquiorra stuttered, trying his best not piss Ichigo off any more than he already was. Ichigo smiled sweetly, he lifted Ulquiorra's chin and kissed him on the lips a bit harshly; yes he was dating Ichigo, it's been a month now, but Ulquiorra wasn't so sure he wanted to continue it anymore. Ichigo has been getting a little abusive lately; I mean sometimes it would be a little playful hit on the arm, but now he would get slapped for something so stupid, and he had bruises all over his arm from Ichigo dragging him everywhere.

Ichigo broke the kiss, and grabbed Ulquiorra's arm harshly, "What I can't see my boyfriend off to some dumbass camp he has to go to", Ichigo growled. Ulquiorra flinched his eyes looked down to the ground, not wanting to see the anger in those brown eyes. "I….I'm sorry", Ulquiorra said quietly. Ichigo just smile again before hugging the shorter boy;

"Hurry and come back, kay", Ichigo said before he walked off; Ulquiorra took a breath before climbing back into the car. He looked over to see Telsa staring at him intently;

"Don't give me that look", Ulquiorra said as he scratched at his arm….where the bruise was.

"You need to break up with him Ulquiorra, that's like the hundredth bruise I've seen on your arm", Telsa said as he started the car. Telsa knew that Ulquiorra could be a little insecure, even though he's 16. He lets people do what they want with him, and Telsa has seen over to many times. Getting no answer he pushed a little farther.

"What if he hurts you for real", Telsa asked, turning onto the interstate; Ulquiorra just sighed, he knew that Telsa was worried but he didn't feel like being interrogated right now.

"Ulquiorra", Telsa said loudly;

"Look, just leave it Telsa, im not in the mood to talk", Ulquiorra shouted, his accent slipping. Telsa immediately stopped the questions; he knew when Ulquiorra was mad. When he is, (which is a rare occasion), you don't want to get in his way.

The rest of the ride was silent;

NC

"Grimmjow, get your ass down here, let's go unless you want to walk 10 hours to Florida", Nnoitra yelled from downstairs.

Grimmjow was just getting down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder. "Will ya just chill out", Grimmjow yelled back as he hopped of the last step.

"Finally, what took you so damn long", Nnoitra said as he moved to the door; "Not my damn fault that I was looking for my shoes", Grimmjow growled.

"Tch, whatever let's just go, I don't feel like being on the road all day so let's get this over with", Nnoitra said as he walked out the door to his car. Before Grimmjow could follow, he was yanked back by his father.

"You better come back with a new attitude, that's the reason why yer going", his father said. Grimmjow slipped himself from his dad's headlock with a frown on his face.

"I don't know why you sending me to that damn camp, s'not like its going to change me", Grimmjow snorted which earned him a hard punch in the shoulder.

"Grimmjow, im not kidding you got a bad temper, and you need to control it", his father warned; Grimmjow just shook his head yes. "Now have fun", his father yelled out as he watched Grimmjow walked to the car.

"Jeez your dad is a handful huh", Nnoitra said as he hopped into the driver's seat, Grimmjow sat in the front and sighed…."You can say that again", he mumbled. Nnoitra looked over at the depressed Grimmjow.

"Hey, cheer up, you never know yah might find a nice piece of ass while yer there", Nnoitra said with a perverted smile on his face. Grimmjow smiled at this, sometimes having a perverted friend is just what you need for a pick-me up.

"Yah, maybe", Grimmjow said with a smile. This stupid ass camp is something he did not want to do this summer, but no his dad thought he has anger problem…..like hell he does. Well maybe but it's not like it out of control….well sometimes. Tch okay so he has anger problems, who the fuck cares, but whatever, the faster they get there, the faster they could leave, he thought.

**Yay! Here you guys go =D Not much to say for this….so yah lol Review =D**

**Yours Truly **

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	3. The Arrival

_=D im so happy right now, thank you for reviewing, and the story alerts, and the favorites. That means im doing something right._

**The Arrival**

Grimmjow and Nnoitra finally made it to Florida, and were just pulling into the parking lot. As much as they both hated coming here, they couldn't help but love warm air of Florida. Grimmjow was looking out the window when something caught his eye….well someone.

"He's a cutie", Nnoitra said as he followed the line sight of Grimmjow's, he turned the car off and got out, with Grimmjow following suit.

"Yah sure is", Grimmjow whispered, but more to himself than to Nnoitra. The boy was just getting his duffle bag out the trunk of the car, while his friend signed in at the cabin. This was a perfect chance to go talk to him, Grimmjow thought. He turned to tell Nnoitra that he'll be right back, but his friend was already a step ahead of him.

"I know that look, go and hurry up". Nnoitra said as he started to get the bags out the trunk. Yelling thanks, he ran over to raven-haired boy who still trying to get his bag out the trunk.

"Ya need help", Grimmjow asked as he stopped beside the boy.

Ulquiorra looked up to see a boy staring at him…blue hair? What kid dyes their hair blue? His thoughts were jarred when the boy said something but louder.

"S….Sorry what did you say", Ulquiorra stuttered, his head down; what's with this kid? Grimmjow thought to himself.

"I asked if ya need help with your bag", Grimmjow said again. Ulquiorra looked at the bag, and then at the boy.

"S….Sure I g…guess", Ulquiorra said quietly as he moved out the way, to let the blue-haired boy get his bag out the trunk.

Giving the kid another weird look, Grimmjow grabbed the bag and pulled it out for him. Ulquiorra was going to say thank you, but Telsa walked up with a frown on his face.

"Ulquiorra, I got bad news", he said as he walked up behind the other, noticing someone else he looked up.

"Oh, hello", Telsa said cheerfully as he held out his hand to Grimmjow, who took it with generosity. "Names Telsa", he added.

"Grimmjow", the other said as he let go of Telsa's hand, Telsa watched as Grimmjow's gaze went to Ulquiorra. He couldn't help but notice the slight pinkish tinge in Grimmjow's cheek. A huge smile creeping up to his face, he pushed Ulquiorra forward.

"This is Ulquiorra", Telsa said as he put a hand on his shoulder; Ulquiorra blushed, he hated confrontation with other people he didn't know, and for Telsa to do something like this, is just like him.

Grimmjow smirked at the blush on Ulquiorra's face, how cute he thought. He held out his hand, Ulquiorra shook it but was hesitant at first; Grimmjow's hands were so soft surprisingly. Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow staring at him; the other realized that he was still holding his hand.

"I…Im s….sorry", Ulquiorra stuttered his British accent slipping while he said it, he let go of that soft hand. Grimmjow eyes went wide, did he just hear an accent or was he just imagining it, he was going to ask but he was hit in the head with a bag. He whirled around to see Nnoitra with a huge smile on his face.

"You fucker, what'd you do that for", Grimmjow growled as he picked up his bag of the floor. Nnoitra just smiled again and walked over to the rest, his eyes went from Grimmjow to the blonde who talking to raven-haired kid. Grimmjow saw this and smirked, "His name is Telsa", Grimmjow said as he walked over to the other two. Nnoitra just "Hmm" before following suit;

"Yah that's what I thought, but they got the rooms mixed up and we can't change it", Telsa explained. Ulquiorra just sighed before picking up his bag…."So what room number im in", he asked. Telsa looked at the paper again, "Your room 4", he answered.

"And what about you", Ulquiorra asked, "Im room five so it's not like were in complete different places", Telsa said.

Nnoitra perked up at this, "Your rooming with me", he said with a smile as he looked over to the blonde. Telsa just smiled sweetly before introducing himself."

"Oi, then who am I with", Grimmjow butted in as he looked at the paper in Telsa hand, he smiled when he saw Ulquiorra's name it. He looked over to him, and smiled, "Yer rooming with me", Grimmjow said happily.

Ulquiorra didn't have a problem with this, but he really wanted to be roomed with Telsa. He didn't like sharing a room with somebody he doesn't even know, but he didn't say anything, because this Grimmjow guy seems like a nice person….for now. Grimmjow just looked at Ulquiorra with a confusing look on his face, what is he thinking about, Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Don't worry im not gonna do anything to you….unless you want me to", Grimmjow said with a smirk, before Ulquiorra could answer Telsa had Grimmjow's arms behind his back in a tight grip, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"You hurt him and I will kill you", Telsa hissed, everybody got quiet at the seriousness in his voice. Ulquiorra only sighed again for the hundredths time today, Telsa was so protective of him.

"Telsa get off him, I'll be fine", Ulquiorra said as he pried Telsa from Grimmjow. Telsa shook Ulquiorra off, before averting back to his happy self; he looked back over to Grimmjow….."Remember what I said", he said happily with a smile, Grimmjow only shook his head yes. As Telsa and Nnoitra headed to the room, Ulquiorra turned back to Grimmjow who was rubbing his arm.

"Im sorry, Telsa has this spilt personality thing going on, and he's really protective of me", Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow just shook his head before grabbing the rest of his stuff off the ground, "You wanna go check out the room", Grimmjow asked.

"Sure", Ulquiorra said as he followed Grimmjow to the rooms. Once they reached their rooms, the two started to put everything up in the drawers and picking their beds.

"Knock, knock", came Telsa's voice from the side door in their room; curious Grimmjow walked over and opened the door, Nnoitra and Telsa came walking through.

"Isn't__this cool it links to our room", Telsa exclaimed excitedly. He walked over and sat next to Ulquiorra who was on his bed, staring at his phone. Being Telsa he leaned over his friends shoulder and looked at the phone, a frown appeared on his face as he saw the person who tried calling Ulquiorra three times already.

"He's already starting", Telsa said in an annoyed voice, Ulquiorra looked up from his phone and sighed.

"I don't have control over this and you know that", Ulquiorra said carefully; detecting Telsa's pissed off tone in his voice, the last thing he wants to do is get him mad.

"Ulquiorra", Telsa warned as he took the phone away from Ulquiorra's grasped, "You need to-"Telsa", Ulquiorra said loudly….."Drop it", he added. Telsa didn't say anything else, but he did give Ulquiorra a look that said that this isn't over.

Grimmjow cleared his throat from across the room on his bed; he and Nnoitra just sat there watching the whole thing fall out in front of them. Ulquiorra looked pretty upset when he looked at his phone, and Telsa looked majorly pissed off, but anyway as much as he wants to sit here and listen to that, it was probably not a good idea.

"Sorry", Telsa said as he looked over to Grimmjow…."So where you guys from", Telsa asked curiously.

"North Carolina", Nnoitra answered, "What about you two", he asked. "We live in South Carolina", the blonde said with a smile.

"Huh, that's pretty cool, so why you guys got sent here", Grimmjow asked. I mean any teenager that comes here, has _some _kind of problem. He only asked because he wanted to know what was wrong with Ulquiorra, he already knew about Telsa…..from the parking a lot incident.

"Well I got a split-personality, but it only comes out when I get mad", Telsa said he looked over to Nnoitra who was staring intently at him, he quickly looked over to Grimmjow….."What about you", he asked him.

"Tch, anger problems", Grimmjow answered with a frown on his face, like hell he has anger problems…..well maybe.

"And you Nnoitra", Telsa asked his voice a little more excited to hear his answer.

"My parents say I need to get control of my sexual desires or some shit like that", he answered his face twisting in to a frown also. Telsa thought about this for a moment, so he's a pervert he thought to himself.

"Well then Ulquiorra what's up with you", Grimmjow finally asked, everybody turned to look at him. In his mind he was freaking out, he hated how people stared at him all at once; it freaked him out to no end. Now that he was thinking about this, he started to blush….Danmit he hated this. Telsa noticed how Ulquiorra was blushing, he inwardly sighed to himself; Ulquiorra was probably having a battle within himself, knowing that he probably wasn't going to answer, he did it for him.

"He's overly shy, doesn't like to talk to people as much", Telsa said carefully, not wanting Ulquiorra to get angry, he knew that anytime someone pointed out that he was shy, he would get ticked off. However Ulquiorra must be in good mood because he didn't say anything.

"Hmmm, really", Grimmjow questioned, if he doesn't like to talk to people he doesn't know, then how come he talked to me? Grimmjow thought, is he something special? Grimmjow thought about all this stuff until Nnoitra interrupted his train of thought.

"Yah, were gonna head in im tired anyway all that damn driving wore me out", Nnoitra said as he walked over to the door.

"Yah me to, I'll see you tomorrow Ulquiorra…..and don't forget we need to talk about _that", _Telsa said, he tossed his phone back to Ulquiorra; Telsa gave him another look before leaving through the side door.

"What's up with that", Grimmjow asked curiously as he looked at Ulquiorra who sighed and irritated sigh.

"It's nothing", Ulquiorra said quietly as he lay down on the bed, his back to Grimmjow's.

This is going to be one hell of a summer, Grimmjow thought. He looked over at the small body again before turning off the light and going to sleep.

**So yep here you go =D chapter 3 yay =3 Review!**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	4. The Pool Incident

_Thank you guys for all the alerts and reviews, makes me sooooooooooo happy! Now on with the story;_

**The Pool Incident**

Grimmjow woke up to people yelling, what the hell is going on he thought as he lifted himself up onto his elbow he scanned the room to see Ulquiorra and Telsa arguing about something.

"Ulquiorra need to break up with him, im tired of seeing you like this", Telsa shouted as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Ulquiorra was acting like this since he caught him talking to Ichigo over the phone, he was in his bed looking like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

Ulquiorra who was sitting on the bed with a serious pissed off look on his face. "Telsa I already told you, I can't", Ulquiorra shouted back not trying to suppress his British accent. Ulquiorra knew he should break up with Ichigo, but he just couldn't and the reason was that ichigo was the possessive type, and he's already hitting him. So if Ulquiorra's crosses the line to break up with him would probably end Ulquiorra in a bad position.

"Danmit Ulquiorra what is with you", Telsa said as he leaned against the wall, he looked over to his friend and saw guilt in his eyes, Telsa knew something was up and Ulquiorra wasn't telling him. He opened his mouth to say something else but he heard a rustling noise coming from the other side of the room.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you or anything", Grimmjow said as he got out the bed to get his towel. Telsa looked from Grimmjow to then back to Ulquiorra, "Were talk about this later", he muttered before walking out the side door. Ulquiorra watched as his best friend retreated to his room, he let out a shaky breath before throwing his phone across the room.

Grimmjow who was getting his clothes out for today snapped his head up at the sound of something hitting the other side of the wall. Grimmjow looked over to see Ulquiorra with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his arms. Grimmjow was wondering what the hell was going on with kid, he has some serious mood swings, whoever there were talking about really must of upset Ulquiorra. Should he go over there and comfort him, or should he just go take a shower like he planned, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sob coming from across the room….screw it.

Grimmjow walked over and sat on Ulquiorra's bed…."Uh….you okay", Grimmjow asked quietly. Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow looking at him with worried eyes. Was he trying to comfort him? Why is he so concerned about me, we barley know each other? Ulquiorra thought to himself. His body went stiff when he felt a calloused thumb wiping away the tears on his pale face.

"Tears don't suit you", Grimmjow said with a small smile, he got up and grabbed his towel; going out the door and headed to the bathroom. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why the hell did I do that? Now he's probably even more freaked out than he was before. Danmit he was just trying to make the other feel better, great now he messed up.

"What wrong with you dude", Nnoitra's voice came in as Grimmjow walked out the shower stall. Grimmjow sighed and told his friend what happened, Nnoitra nodded his head while Grimmjow told the story.

"So cutie got a boy problem eh?" Nnoitra said as they walked down the hall to Grimmjow's room.

"Yah I guess so, but I don't know anything about the other guy", Grimmjow muttered, they came to a stop at his door.

"Well, then that's what you need to do get some info on cutie first then start asking questions about the guy", Nnoitra said with a smile. It always surprises Grimmjow when Nnoitra gives him some actual advice on stuff like this. "Thanks I'll try that", Grimmjow said.

"Oh and Telsa wants to head to the pool, wanna come", Nnoitra asked, Grimmjow nodded his head yes before he closed the door he heard Nnoitra said to bring the cutie with him. He went to his suit case to find his swimming trunks, once he found them he looked back over to Ulquiorra who was still curled up into a ball.

"Ulquiorra were all going to the pool do you want to come", Grimmjow asked nicely as he put on his swimming pants. Ulquiorra picked up his head to see Grimmjow tying the knot on his pants, a blush crept onto his cheek at the sight. Why is this making him blush, he thought? And the pool, like hell he's getting near a something that nearly killed him years ago.

Not getting an answer Grimmjow tried to do the comfort thing again. "Listen I don't know what happened this morning, but you looked really down so why don't you just hang out…just the four of us", Grimmjow said as he sat directly in front of the curled up body. Ulquiorra wanted to say no, but the way Grimmjow voiced it, he couldn't help but say yes.

"Sure", Ulquiorra said softly as he looked up to see Grimmjow's smiling face. "Great now get ready, cause were about to leave.

Minutes later, the four was walking towards the pool area which was pretty big. Telsa and Nnoitra were talking like they been friends for years, while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked in silence. Getting tired of the silence he tried to strike up a conversation.

"So your British", Grimmjow asked curiously his mind going back to early in the room. Ulquiorra looked up his huge emerald eyes looking into ocean blue ones, Grimmjow blushed….this kid is too cute for his own good, he thought.

"Not really, I moved there when I turned 5 so I kind of picked up there accent", Ulquiorra answered he eyes looking back down as they kept walking.

"Well that's pretty damn cool if I say so myself", Grimmjow replied excitedly. Ulquiorra was taking aback by this….

"Y….You think it's cool", Ulquiorra asked surprisingly, people thought his accent was weird.

"W…..Well yah it's not every day you meet somebody with a different accent", Grimmjow answered.

Ulquiorra was going to say something else, but Telsa yelled out for them to hurry up. They didn't realize they stopped in the middle of the trail. As they walked through the gate to the pool, Nnoitra instantly jumped in making a huge splash. Telsa just smiled to himself before jumping in after him, followed by Grimmjow. Ulquiorra on the other hand took a seat under a huge umbrella; he just sat there and watched the three splashes each other, anytime the water would get on his skin he would wince. He couldn't help it, that time when he nearly drowned kept popping back into his mind. He was thrown out of thoughts when somebody was hovering over his shoulder, Ulquiorra turned around to see a blonde and pinked headed boys looking at him.

"Can I help you", Ulquiorra heard himself say as he looked up at the two, they both smiled a creepy smile.

"Names Yyfordt Granz", said the blonde….."Szayel Appro Granz", the other said with a huge smile. Ulquiorra shrank back into his chair; something about these two were really off and creepy. Yyfordt came and stood in front of Ulquiorra.

"How come yer not in there with your friends", he asked snidely he leaned in putting his hands on the arms of the chair. Ulquiorra backed up as far as he could from the blonde, what is up with kid? He thought. Szayel just stood and watched, he loved seeing his brother mess with other people, and it was so much fun to watch.

"I….I d…don't like the w…water", Ulquiorra stuttered as he kept his head down in embarrassment.

"Hn, what's this scared of a little water eh", Yyfordt mused he pulled back; yanking Ulquiorra out the chair as he did he picked him up bridal style and carried him closer to the pool.

SPLASH….."Nnoitra you fucking bastard splash me one more time and im going to murder you", Grimmjow shouted as he dunked Nnoitra under the water. Telsa laughed at the two antics he looked back over to the other side of the pool to see what Ulquiorra was doing….what the hell. Some blonde was carrying Ulquiorra to the end of the pool…..the deep side.

"PUT ME DOWN", Ulquiorra shouted as he struggle to get out of Yyfordt hands. "Ehh why Don'tcha ya wanna have fun with ya friends over there", the blonde said devilishly. "S…Stop", Ulquiorra yelled again. This irritated the blonde if the cutie wanted to be put down then so be it, he dropped Ulquiorra into the deep end of the pool, and without looking back he walked back over to his brother who was laughing.

Telsa swam as fast as he could to the other side of the pool; Grimmjow looked over to see Telsa swimming frantically to the other side of the pool. He grabbed his shoulder to stop him;

"Were you going, that's the 6ft side ya know", Grimmjow said Telsa ripped his shoulder away from Grimmjow's grasp.

"Ulquiorra is over there….he can't swim", Telsa said as he tried to swim over there again, but Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder again and said that he will go since he is taller. Grimmjow swam over to see Ulquiorra struggling to stay above the water, he looked around to the people who were just staring….what the hell is wrong with these people, he thought. He swam over and grabbed Ulquiorra's waist while he went over to the step and walked out.

Ulquiorra was gasping for air as Grimmjow laid him down on the ground. Telsa came running over followed by Nnoitra. Ulquiorra coughed up water….."T…..Telsa", Ulquiorra chocked out. Grimmjow stared in amazement as the other blacked out…..

"Is he going to be okay", Grimmjow asked a little concerned; Telsa just nodded his head yes before standing back up. He looked over to the other side of the pool and found the blonde lounging in a chair. His eye twitched in anger,

"Grimmjow can you take him back to the room", Telsa asked not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"U…Uh sure", Grimmjow said as he picked up Ulquiorra's tiny body. "Nnoitra come with me if you will", Telsa said as he started to walk over to the two brothers, Nnoitra didn't know what Telsa's deal was, but the aura around him completely changed;

**Review!**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	5. Fight Back Part 1

_First I want to thank the following: chishrioXkawakiXcage, BleachFreak13, XNichibotsu-HimeX, AndDownWeGO for the reviewing, also the story alert from Shiki537 and, RiseofaRebellion. Oh and thanks BleachFreak13 for the favorite Author. You guy's all rock!...sorry for the late updates =P_

**Fight Back!**

Grimmjow was just now getting into the room; he walked over and laid Ulquiorra on the bed carefully. He sat on the side and stared at him confused, why would he agree to go to the pool if he couldn't swim? Grimmjow thought. He sat there and thought about it until he heard a groan come from Ulquiorra, his attention went to the other immediately.

"U….Ulquiorra you alright", Grimmjow asked softly as he brushed Ulquiorra's bang out his face.

Ulquiorra felt someone touching his face lightly….instantly he thought it was Ichigo, so his reaction was normal.

"D…..Don't touch me", Ulquiorra yelled out as he moved over to the far end of the bed…

"Ulquiorra, it's me Grimmjow", the other said as he crawled over to Ulquiorra who had his eyes closed; he opened them to see not Ichigo but Grimmjow…..oh. He blushed, his pale cheek burning red,

"I'm s….so s…..sorry", Ulquiorra stuttered, "I didn't mean to yell I swear", "Well I did but I thought you were Ichigo but then I realized that you weren't so now I feel even worse, because I yelled at someone I barley know and-"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow shouted…"Breathe", he said softly. Ulquiorra took a deep breath before he let it out, "Sorry", he said quietly.

Grimmjow smiled at the other, "That's the most I heard you talk before", he said proudly, he was happy that the fact that Ulquiorra wasn't scared of him or anything.

"Y…Ya I don't like talking much", Ulquiorra confessed as he relaxed a little. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, he was going to ask something else when he just realized something…..Ichigo? Who the hell is Ichigo"…

"E…Excuse me", Ulquiorra stuttered, did he seriously just asked that? Grimmjow didn't notice he voiced out his thoughts until Ulquiorra said something….shit he thought.

"U….Um well you mentioned him, so i….i was just curious", Grimmjow muttered he turned his head in embarrassment. Out of all the stuff he thought about and he had to go and actually say that last one, jeez.

Ulquiorra noticed how Grimmjow was blushing; he wondered if Grimmjow wanted to know if that was his boyfriend. Should he tell him the truth, say that that is his boyfriend, or lie and say that he's not….well he sure isn't acting like a boyfriend. Actually Ichigo is far from acting like any good boyfriend; he's such a bastard sometimes. Maybe Telsa was right, I need to fight back….or at least break up with him.

When he was about to answer, Telsa and Nnoitra walked in; their clothes all covered in dirt, their hair a mess.

"What happened to you guys", Grimmjow asked as his eyes scanned over the two standing in the door way. Telsa just laughed while Nnoitra looked like he needed a nap and a long one at that.

"We just beat up the kid who threw Ulquiorra into the pool", Telsa said happily, he then walked over and sat on the floor next to Ulquiorra's bed and sighed…"It was a lot of fun I'll tell ya that", he said smoothly.

Ulquiorra just looked at his friend, Telsa and his other side was something to avoid especially when he was angry. So seeing him all cheery and happy wasn't something so surprising.

Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra who leaning against the doorframe half asleep….."Oi, Nnoitra if yer tired than go to your own room", Grimmjow shouted across the room. Nnoitra didn't even respond he just walked out the door and back to the room. As Nnoitra left, Telsa noticed that Grimmjow was sitting so close to Ulquiorra; he hoped he wasn't ruining anything before he and Nnoitra walked in, but just to make sure he just had to ask.

"So watcha guys talking about", Telsa asked innocently. Ulquiorra looked up at the tone of voice that his friend had. Ulquiorra knew that tone, Telsa just wanted some gossip on what he and Grimmjow were talking about. Ulquiorra was going to say something but Grimmjow interrupted him.

"Talking about his ex", Grimmjow said as he looked over to Ulquiorra, who just staring at him like he just lost his mind. "W….What", Grimmjow stuttered as he saw the look on the other's face. Telsa sat on the floor with an amused look on his face….bastard Ulquiorra thought to himself. "Please fill me in on this "ex" of yours", Telsa mused as he relaxed against the bed.

Ulquiorra gave him a dirty look before his attention went to Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, is my ex I guess you can say", Ulquiorra said quietly, its one thing that he was lying (well kind of), but he couldn't help it. Ichigo was a bastard, and Telsa told me plenty of times that I deserve someone better than him. Grimmjow knitted his eyebrows together in confusion….."Wadda yah mean you guess", Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra sighed before he dropped his head to stare at his lap, "I haven't officially told him that I don't want to go out anymore", he said softly. Grimmjow's eyes went wide, "So yer still together", Grimmjow asked sadly. Ulquiorra could hear the disappointed in the others voice, and he felt bad; he wasn't sure if he liked Grimmjow or not, but he could obviously tell that he liked him. Ulquiorra was going to answer but his phone started to ring.

Telsa looked over and saw the phone on the floor; he scooted over and picked it up…..why was it cracked?

Ulquiorra got off the bed; he walked over and took the phone out Telsa's hand. He frowned when he saw that it was Ichigo. Guess this is a good time to tell him how he really felt about his so called boyfriend.

"I'll be right back", Ulquiorra muttered as he walked to the door, once he was outside he took a seat on the bench and answered the phone.

"Hey sexy what's up", Ichigo's seductive voice came to Ulquiorra's ear; he pulled the phone away from his ear in reaction.

"Hi Ichigo, we need to talk", Ulquiorra said proudly, he never talked to Ichigo with such confidence in his voice before….it felt good.

"The hell you talking about", Ichigo said anger slipping easily into his voice, great now he's pissed Ulquiorra thought.

"About us….i don't th-"Don't fucking tell me what YOU think, all you need to do is stay with me", Ichigo yelled into the phone. Danmit, he was getting mad, Ulquiorra thought to himself…this is when things start to take a turn for the worst.

"Do you remember what I told you", Ichigo hissed into the phone; Ulquiorra's blood ran cold, when Ichigo threatened to do something he meant it, and when Ulquiorra remembered what Ichigo told him before the other asked him out. But at the time Ichigo was a nice and caring person, but he changed when his mother died, and Ulquiorra knew this but he thought all Ichigo needed was a friend…..oh how wrong he was.

"I….Ichigo i….i remember but i….i still think we should just stop….i…I can't do this with you anymore", Ulquiorra stuttered, he was surprised himself that he got that all out, he stuttered yah but at least he said. There was silence on the other line…..this is bad, Ulquiorra thought.

"Bad move Ulquiorra", Ichigo said calmly; Ulquiorra was confused at the sound of his voice, it was so soft it was barely a whisper but something about was off. "I….Ichigo im sorry, but-

"No, I get it im not good enough for you", Ichigo said, Ulquiorra heard a sob from the other end, but he knew that Ichigo was just trying to get his sympathy…..like hell he will. Ulquiorra sighed standing up and stretching his legs, he was tired now. This is just too much for him in one night,

"Ichigo listen im real tired so im just gonna go", Ulquiorra said with his new found confidence; When he didn't hear another fake sob from the other line, he was guessing that Ichigo hung up or something, but then he hear his voice, which completely changed.

"You'll pay for this Ulquiorra, you _will _pay", was all Ichigo said before he hung up. Ulquiorra was kind of mad and scared all at the same time; mad because Ichigo always thought that he had a leash around my neck and scared because Ichigo is the possessive type so he's bound to do something to cause Ulquiorra pain.

He started shaking despite it being almost 100 degrees outside (even though its night time), he couldn't help but think what Ichigo's going to do; pushing it to the back of his head, he headed back to the room completely tired.

"So what happened", Telsa asked as he stared at Ulquiorra who just walked through the door. Grimmjow who was also staring him with hopeful eyes, Ulquiorra looked to Telsa than to Grimmjow and told them the truth.

"Were done", Ulquiorra said before walked over to his bed and flopped down. Before closing his eyes he thought about what he said, it wasn't like he lied.

He told the truth…..well most of it.

**Hiya guys, sorry I updated so late^^^ I feel bad, but the next chapter is going to be really long. =D**

**So is it interesting, suspenseful, boring? Review and tell me =)**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra **


	6. Fight Back Part 2

**Fight Back Part 2**

Ulquiorra woke up the next morning feeling much better than he did yesterday. He sat up in the bed and looked on the other side to see Grimmjow putting a shirt on, there was a huge scar on his chest…..wondered what happened Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Grimmjow looked over to see Ulquiorra staring at him….no he's staring at the scar Grimmjow thought.

"Are you gonna ask or what?" Grimmjow asked as he plopped down on Ulquiorra's bed. The other just blushed, he didn't mean to stare, "S….Sorry", Ulquiorra muttered. He averted his eyes so that he was staring out the window; it was real nice outside today he thought. Grimmjow sighed at Ulquiorra's answer, this kid is always saying sorry for something.

"Its fine I got this a long time ago", Grimmjow said sadly, Ulquiorra heard the sadness in the others voice, he didn't want to intrude on his life, but curiosity was getting the best of him.

"May I ask what happened?" Ulquiorra said quietly his eyes still fixed outside, he heard a sigh from Grimmjow, he hoped wouldn't get mad for asking the question.

"Like i said it was long time ago, me and my mom got into a car accident…we ended up in a ditch"….."Somehow I ended outside the car, but my mom was still inside so I went back to get her, I went through the back window to get her, but the people from the ambulance drag me back over the broken window", Grimmjow explained.

"So that's how you got the scar?" Ulquiorra said softly as he looked up to Grimmjow. The other shook his head yes…"Did she live?" Ulquiorra asked cautiously. Grimmjow looked down, Ulquiorra instantly looked the other way; Grimmjow chuckled to himself, how innocent he acts he thought.

"No, but like I said…..it was a long time ago", Grimmjow said, he looked over to Ulquiorra again, who was scratching at his chest.

"Uh, you okay?" Grimmjow asked worriedly. Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow's concerned filled eyes, yes he knew he was nearly scratching his shirt off, but he couldn't help it. The story about Grimmjow's mother brought back memories of his dad.

"I….Its nothing", Ulquiorra said, he made his way to get off the bed, but Grimmjow pulled him back down with a serious look on his face.

"Tell me", was all he said, Ulquiorra sighed before he took off his shirt. Grimmjow blushed at the exposed pale skin…..beautiful is all he could think of to describe what he was looking at right now; except a long scar going from his shoulder all the way down to his belly button. Before he could stop himself, Grimmjow was tracing it with his finger, he felt Ulquiorra shudder at the touch.

"It was me and my family, I was only 12 when it happened", Ulquiorra started as he gazed out the window. "I really wanted to go to this ice cream store down the street, when my dad convinced my mom to go, we just walked there"…It was pretty dark outside by the time we got there, but things didn't go bad until we headed back home"…."Some random guy with a knife and a gun came up to us , and started saying that he wanted money, my dad didn't want to give him any so we all tried to just walked pass him",. Ulquiorra stopped and turned so he was facing Grimmjow, "He tried to cut my mom but I jumped in front of her", he said.

"So that's what happened", Grimmjow whispered, staring at the scar on the pale body. Ulquiorra merely shook his head yes and looked back out the window.

"But after that, he shot my dad which made my mom faint and I stood there in shock watching my dad die in front of me", Ulquiorra said softly, he hadn't realize he was crying until a tear fell from his cheek and on to his hand. Danmit after all these years, im still getting all emotional about this; Grimmjow on the other hand was flipping out, he didn't mean for Ulquiorra to start crying….Danmit.

"Look im sorry I didn't mean to make you think of unwanted memories", Grimmjow said as he got off the bed but he was pulled back down by Ulquiorra.

"S…Sorry its not y…your fault", Ulquiorra said, he let a small smile come across his face, "It's only fair that you tell me your story and I tell you mines", he added. Grimmjow was taken aback by the smile the other had on his face, it was the most prettiest things he ever seen…."God you're so cute", Grimmjow whispered.

"W….What!" Ulquiorra said surprised. Grimmjow blushed almost immediately; did he really just say that out loud? "I...uh...um".

"WAKE UP YA BASTARDS", Nnoitra's loud voice broke the awkwardness that filled the room only seconds ago. Grimmjow turned to see his friend carrying Telsa on his back...

"The hell are you two doing", Grimmjow said trying hard not to laugh at Telsa who was blushing like mad.

"Telsa said his legs were hurting so I carried him in here", Nnoitra said innocently as he gently put Telsa down on Ulquiorra's bed.

"Tch, whatever", Grimmjow muttered.

Telsa looked over to Ulquiorra….."Were you crying", Telsa asked he took Ulquiorra's face in his hands, his cheeks were wet, and he immediately looked over to Grimmjow.

"What did you do to him", Telsa shouted as he put his hands around Grimmjow's throat.

"Get the hell off me", Grimmjow yelled back as he tried to get out of Telsa's iron grip, what is up with him.

"Telsa calm down", Ulquiorra said calmly…."He didn't do anything", he added. Telsa looked back to look in his friends eyes, he let go of Grimmjow who was now rubbing at his neck. "S….Sorry", Telsa muttered.

"If he didn't do anything, then why the hell are you crying", Telsa asked as he looked back over to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked down at his chest, Telsa followed his gaze, and then he instantly understood what was going on.

"Oh so he told you the story huh", Telsa said looking over to Grimmjow with a happy smile, he laughed when he saw the confused look on his face.

"Ulqi here doesn't like telling that story so, I guess this mean he likes you", Telsa said with a huge smile.

"Telsa", Ulquiorra yelled in embarrassment, he can't believe Telsa just said that. I mean ya it's true that he doesn't like talking about that, but that just….ugh, im going to kill Telsa one day.

Unlike Ulquiorra, Grimmjow thought this was wonderful. If Ulquiorra doesn't tell people about his scar to just anybody, then that mean that im something different….right? Well I hope so.

"So watcha guys doing today", Grimmjow asked, trying to ease out all the awkwardness that filled the room.

"Ah, nothing im still tired from yesterday", Nnoitra said as he looked over to Telsa, who liked he was about to pass out.

"Tels, maybe you should just sleep today, you look pale", Ulquiorra said, staring over at his friend. Nnoitra picked up Telsa again and walked out the door and into their own room. Grimmjow then turned his gaze to Ulquiorra who looked bored out his mind.

"Wanna go to the lake", Grimmjow asked hopefully, Ulquiorra turned to the other's direction.

"Sure why not", Ulquiorra answered…."Just let me take a shower and we can go", he said. While Ulquiorra went out to take his shower, Grimmjow was trying to think of a way to tell Ulquiorra that he liked him.

"Danmit this is crazy", Grimmjow muttered to himself, he started to think again when Ulquiorra's phone rang. Grimmjow walked over and looked at the caller ID, his frowned deepened; Ulquiorra has been avoided this guy since yesterday, I mean he called like every 5 seconds. I heard Ulquiorra get up twice in the middle of the night to talk to this guy…is this guy that special, let's find out.

"Hello", Grimmjow answered the phone,

"Who the fuck is this", Ichigo's voice came in,

"Ulquiorra can't come to the phone right now", Grimmjow said as he looked over towards the door,

"Why the hell do you have his phone", Ichigo shouted. Grimmjow eye twitched in annoyance, this guy was seriously testing his patience.

"He's in the shower, so chill the fuck out", Grimmjow said calmly, but there was an edge to his voice,

"Don't tell me what to do ya bastard, anyway tell Ulquiorra that im coming down there", Ichigo said. Grimmjow was a little confused here, why the hell was this guy coming down here if Ulquiorra didn't like him. I mean the way Ulquiorra talks about him, sounds to me like he hated this guy.

"Why, he doesn't even like you", Grimmjow blurted out…shit he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"The fuck you just say, what the hell you know about me and Ulquiorra, its none of your damn business", Ichigo said dangerously. Since this conversation was about to turn to Ulquiorra, he just went with it.

"Well he told he couldn't stand your ass really", Grimmjow said amusingly, he liked the way this was going.

Ichigo thought about this for a minute, his mind went back to earlier phone call he had with his beloved Ulquiorra. If this Grimmjow person was telling the truth, then Ulquiorra really didn't like him anymore…..well we can always change that, he thought to himself. Im already half way there anyway to give Ulquiorra a little talk.

"Hm will see about that", was Ichigo said before hanging up the phone. What the hell that is supposed to mean, Grimmjow thought as he threw the phone back on Ulquiorra's bed. As soon as he did Ulquiorra walked back in.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile….."S…Sure", I stuttered as I got off the bed.

The two were now walking into the forest that led up to the lake, it was quiet but it was nice kind of quiet.

"I like how it's so quiet", Ulquiorra said aloud. Grimmjow looked down to see Ulquiorra staring up at the blue sky, his emerald eyes sparkling. Should he tell him now? Grimmjow thought.

"Yah it's pretty nice I guess", Grimmjow replied as he let out a frustrated sigh, his mind kept going back to the conversation he had with his "So called" boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow looking very tired.

"Is something wrong Grimmjow", Ulquiorra asked as he looked at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes.

"Uh, it's nothing", Grimmjow answered…."Just tired I guess", he lied. They came up to a cave that led to the lake when you come out, Grimmjow headed in first followed by Ulquiorra, but he stopped when he heard a twig snap in half. "What's wrong", Grimmjow asked, seeing that the other stopped for some reason.

Ulquiorra looked around one more time before saying it's nothing and followed Grimmjow into the cave. It was pretty dark in there if I must say, Ulquiorra tripped over a rock landing himself against Grimmjow's back.

"Oi, you okay", Grimmjow asked as he turned his head to look at Ulquiorra…."U…Uh yah im fine, I just can't see", Ulquiorra admitted , it was a good thing that it was dark, because Ulquiorra would bet that his whole face looked like a tomato about now.

"Grab my hand so you won't trip over anything else", Grimmjow said as he held out his hand to Ulquiorra who took. His hand is so warm Ulquiorra thought to himself, this felt so….so right. Maybe he should just tell Grimmjow how he felt about him, I mean he was pretty sure that the other was gay….but he still wasn't 100% sure.

Grimmjow was thinking the same thing as they walked hand in hand in the dark cave. He already knew he was gay, he knew about his dad, shit he already knows about his fucked up relationship with that Ichigo kid, so why can't I just tell him…..just tell him Danmit.

Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow was having some type of internal conversation with himself. He really wanted to know what was on the others mind, when he was about to asked he heard another sound come from behind them. Ulquiorra saw a flash of orange…..what the hell?

Ah screw it, Grimmjow thought.

"Ulquiorra I reall-"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said he hadn't realized that Ulquiorra let go of his hand until now. Where the hell did he go he thought? There was a scream that came from the way they just came, it sound just like Ulquiorra.

"LET ME GO!"…."Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled.

**Oh the Cliffhanger! Don't you just love it….nah im just kidding, but don't worry next chapter will be up tomorrow….maybe =3**

**Hoped u liked this one.**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	7. Confessions

**Confessions**

"Let me go! Ulquiorra shouted as he was dragged out the cave, there was blindfold over his eyes. He couldn't even tell who it was; he was slammed against a tree. Then he felt somebody untying the scarf that was around his eyes, he blinked a few times so his vision wasn't so blurry.

"I….Ichigo w….what a- A hand connected to Ulquiorra's cheek, making his head snap to the side.

"I told you that you were going to pay", Ichigo hissed, he grabbed Ulquiorra's arms and pinned them above his head onto the tree behind him. Why was he here? What the hell is Ichigo doing here? Ulquiorra honestly didn't think that Ichigo would come all the way down here. Now that he was here, he has to tell him straight up.

"Ichigo I want to break up", Ulquiorra said boldly, looking Ichigo right in his brown eyes. Ichigo's face was priceless, it was just complete shock written everywhere. He himself was kind of shocked that he said that with much confidence, Ichigo let a smile come across his face; but Ulquiorra wasn't fooled he'd seen the smile before.

The other lifted his kneed and slammed it against Ulquiorra's stomach. Ulquiorra doubled over falling to the ground coughing.

"You have the nerve to actually say that, when you know it's not true", Ichigo scoffed as sat on his haunches to watch Ulquiorra catch his breath.

Meanwhile

Grimmjow left the cave ages ago; he was walking back on the trail he and Ulquiorra came from. He didn't know what the hell was going on; it was like Ulquiorra was there and then he just disappeared. Agh Danmit where the hell did he go, his trail of thought was stopped when he heard someone yelling.

"The hell….that sounds like Ichigo", Grimmjow whispered, he moved a branch out the way, and stepped over log, he then ducked behind a tree when he saw Ichigo…..where's Ulquiorra? He looked down to see Ulquiorra on the ground clutching his stomach.

"You're so pathetic, worthless", Ichigo taunted as he stared down Ulquiorra, who was on the verge of tears. He heard these words before, from many people; but hearing it from Ichigo made even worse because he _actually_ meant it.

"You honestly think you're going to break up with me", Ichigo said as he pushed Ulquiorra onto his back, then he crawled on top of him. "You know you love me…..Ulqi", Ichigo purred into Ulquiorra's ear.

"Y….Your so full of shit", Ulquiorra muttered, trying to get away from the tight hold that Ichigo had over him. "I honestly can't stand you", he added. That earned him a hard slap across the face again, and on the same cheek before.

"You're the one who's full of shit, who's the one that came running back to me after every little thing huh", Ichigo shouted….."Who's was the one that comforted you when you thought about your dad", he added. He chuckled in amusement, "You always come crawling back", he whispered.

He's right…..every time something happened he always went to Ichigo. Am I really that pathetic?

Grimmjow watched in horror when Ulquiorra agreed with him, saying that it was all true. Always coming back, always depending on the other; No, no, no Ulquiorra you're not pathetic, you are much more than that. He couldn't take just standing here and watching this all go down, Grimmjow walked from behind the tree and grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt, and threw him off of Ulquiorra.

"G…..Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said shocked…."What are you-"Just be quiet", Grimmjow commanded. He watched as Ichigo got back up with anger filling his eyes;

"So your Grimmjow", He yelled as he started to walk forward.

"Yah what of it carrot-top", Grimmjow growled as balled his hands into a fist, this guy was beyond irritating. He saw the others eye twitched in annoyance, and then he came running forward his fist ready to hit. Grimmjow saw it coming so he ducked out the way, and stuck out his foot making the other trip and fall on his face.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on Ichigo's face, when he got back up.

"You're an ass, you don't even realize what you got right in front of ya", Grimmjow said as he helped Ulquiorra back to his feet. Ichigo wiped the mud off his face….

"The hell are you talking about", he said looking up to Grimmjow, and Grimmjow just huffed as he looked over to Ulquiorra.

"Him idiot, he is the nicest, most beautiful person I ever met, and you treat him like shit", Grimmjow confessed, he turned to look at Ulquiorra.

"Somebody like this needs to be treated with the upmost care….to be treated like a precious jewel", Grimmjow said softly.

"Tch, he's worthless trash", Ichigo muttered as he stood up….."Didn't even like him anyway, have him if you want him", Ichigo said, he started to walk off but Ulquiorra ran and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You know you were the only one I really trusted, but I guess I was wrong to even think about that", Ulquiorra whispered. Ichigo turned to see Ulquiorra staring up into brown eyes…."You were the first person I ever loved, you hit me, yelled at me, and yet I still loved you", he shouted, he pulled back his fist back and punched Ichigo square in his face.

"You were always such a bastard", Ulquiorra muttered. Grimmjow stared in amazement, this guy could pack a punch yet he was so little. He walked up behind Ulquiorra and hugged him; Ulquiorra was shocked at first but relaxed into Grimmjow's chest.

"Come I still want to show you the lake", Grimmjow murmured as he guided Ulquiorra back over to the cave. Ulquiorra looked back over to the unconscious body that was on the ground, he looked back up to Grimmjow and started to walk.

Once the two was out of the cave, they walked past some trees and there was the lake. It was beautiful in the moonlight; he watched as Ulquiorra walked up to the water and sat down, taking a deep breath.

"Did you mean it", Ulquiorra said suddenly as he turned to look at Grimmjow. The other walked over and sat down next to him, he was hoping that Ulquiorra would bring this up so he could tell him the truth. Grimmjow took Ulquiorra's hand in his, "Of course I meant all that, you are the most beautiful person I met", and Grimmjow said softly, rubbing little circles on that pale hand.

Ulquiorra wasn't surprised by this, he could tell now that Grimmjow really liked him and he was happy. He let out a relieved sigh; he let his body fall onto Grimmjow's lap and closed his eyes. He was tired honestly; all this "excitement" today completely tired him out. He felt Grimmjow weave his hands through his raven hair.

"I really like you ya know", Grimmjow confessed boldly as he looked out onto the lake, it was a beautiful sight to see really.

"I know", Ulquiorra said with a smile, his hand reaching up to caress that masculine face. Grimmjow eyes went wide…..

"Was it that obvious", Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra laughed "Yah it was, but I like you to so were good", Ulquiorra said he sat up and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"Thank you", Ulquiorra whispered as he hugged Grimmjow tighter. Grimmjow was confused "Why are you thanking me", he asked.

"Because you idiot, you saved me from a relationship that I didn't even want….so thank you", he said. Grimmjow just smiled before leaning in closer, their noses touching slightly. Ulquiorra tilted his head up just a bit and their lips met. Grimmjow brought Ulquiorra closer; he wanted to hold him tight forever.

Those perfect lips melted into his owns, Grimmjow was a great kisser Ulquiorra thought to himself. It felt so good and right, he wanted more of this, and he wanted more of Grimmjow, just all of him. He started to take things into his own hands, he moved up making Grimmjow fall on his back. Ulquiorra ran his tongue over Grimmjow bottom lip, Grimmjow opened his mouth and let Ulquiorra's tongue do it's magic.

They broke apart for a minute to catch their breath, Grimmjow stared up at Ulquiorra. His face was flushed, his hair a mess, and there was bulge in his pants, from where Grimmjow was looking. He let a playful smile come across his lips; he lifted his knee so it was rubbing against Ulquiorra's pants.

"Ngh", Ulquiorra moaned, he let his head fall as he rocked against that knee. So he's into foreplay, Grimmjow thought. He grabbed Ulquiorra shoulders and flipped them over, so he was on top.

"You like that didn't you", Grimmjow purred as his hands slid down to Ulquiorra's shirt and pulled it up. Ulquiorra raised his arms so he could take it off completely. Grimmjow reached up and pinched a nipple, making Ulquiorra groan in pleasure, damn this felt good.

"I….Im not gonna lie to y…you", Ulquiorra started as he squirmed under Grimmjow's touch. Grimmjow perked up at this, what is he talking about.

"I r…really like being teased….t…that's why Ichigo….l…liked me so much", Ulquiorra confessed, he was embarrassed by it a lot, I mean a lot of people hate getting teased like that, but to him it was just so much pleasure it made him feel wonderful. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra surprised….so he's the teasable type.

"Don't worry, I love teasing people it's my specialty ", Grimmjow purred as his tongue worked his way up to Ulquiorra's neck, trailing kissing on the way down. "You are beautiful", Grimmjow whispered, before he captured Ulquiorra's lips again.

"Mm", Ulquiorra moaned into the kiss, he moved his face to the side so there kiss broke. He wanted more of Grimmjow; he just didn't know how to tell him. Grimmjow looked at the flustered face in front of him…..what is he thinking about? He then felt a hand on the bottom of his shirt, trying to lift it off; Grimmjow lifted his arms so Ulquiorra could take it off.

"Grimmjow….i…I really", Ulquiorra started, his face got even more red he didn't know how to word this without it being so embarrassing for the both of them. He looked up into the blue eyes, he could tell that Grimmjow wanted this to, so instead of trying to say it, he used actions.

Grimmjow felt naughty hands unbuttoning his pants…..so this is want he wants huh, Grimmjow thought to himself. He sat up so his pants would fall to the ground, which left him exposed….yep no under wear. Ulquiorra looked up in amazement he was huge, god it was like he died and gone to heaven. He sat up and took a hold of Grimmjow length in his hands.

"F…Fuck Ulquiorra", Grimmjow groaned. He didn't know Ulquiorra was the kinky type I mean it didn't even take him a minute to take his dick in his hands already. He felt Ulquiorra wrapped his tongue around the head, this felt so good to Damn good, it didn'ts take long before he was rock hard with Ulquiorra's mouth, he thinks anybody would get hard in seconds.

"S….Stop", Grimmjow said, he watched as Ulquiorra pulled his mouth away slowly licking the underside as he did…..tease Grimmjow thought to himself. Ulquiorra was now staring at Grimmjow with pleading eyes.

"I want you", Ulquiorra breathed as he crawled on top of Grimmjow, his pants long gone. Grimmjow was getting very turned on, he was starting to like the way Ulquiorra was acting all needy.

"Your just so Damn cute you know that", Grimmjow said as his fingers found its way down to Ulquiorra's entrance, he pushed one in. Ulquiorra let his head fall onto Grimmjow chest as he moaned, his hips rocking back onto that finger. Grimmjow liking the way this was going stuck another finger inside, his pulled them out and then shoved them back in; he repeated this until Ulquiorra told him to stop, Ulquiorra then lifted his hips until they were right above Grimmjow hard cock.

Ulquiorra then lowered himself onto Grimmjow hard cock, and oh how it felt incredible. Ulquiorra didn't waist anytime getting to work, he lifted his hips again and slammed back down. Shit, Grimmjow thought to himself, Ulquiorra sure knew what to do in this situation. Grimmjow put his hands on those pale hips and they both created a rhythm.

"Ah, Ah", Ulquiorra moaned as Grimmjow started to snap his hips up a little more faster, god this is just pure ecstasy, he thought to himself. Having Grimmjow inside him was the best feeling he had ever felt before. While his mind was in a fog of pleasure he didn't realize that Grimmjow change the position until his back hit the ground.

Grimmjow was having the time of his life, slamming into Ulquiorra. The sound this kid was making was turning him on even more that he was before, and this new position was much better. He felt Ulquiorra clamp down on his cock, the pressure was too much and Grimmjow came inside Ulquiorra with a growl. Ulquiorra let out another cry of pleasure before coming on Grimmjow's stomach, the other rolled off Ulquiorra, nor noticing how close they were to the lake, Grimmjow feel in.

Ulquiorra sat up instantly, he watched as Grimmjow spit out the water; Ulquiorra was laughing by then, he couldn't believe he just fell in the water like that. "Thinks this is funny", Grimmjow growled as he pulled on Ulquiorra's arm, which made him fall in to. Ulquiorra came back up, his smile still in place; for some reason the water didn't even scare him as much as it did before. Maybe it was because Grimmjow was holding him….whatever it didn't matter anymore as long as Grimmjow stayed with him, he was alright.

"At least were clean", Grimmjow muttered as he climbed out the lake, Ulquiorra just laughed before putting his clothes back on, and heading back to the camp.

**Alright, 7****th**** chapter! Yah so lot stuff happened in this one I guess you could say. But I'll try my best to update sometime during this week…but no promises =3**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	8. A Happy Ending?

_Thanks you guys for all the review, and story alerts. I REALLY appreciate all of you taking the time to actually do that._

_**You guys, im so very sorry I feel terrible that I haven't updated since last weekend. I mean yall are probably dying right now DX so sorry!**_

**A Happy Ending? **

"Uh…Why are you guys all wet", Telsa said as he watched Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked into their room. Grimmjow scrunched up his face in annoyance, why was Telsa in their room anyway? As if reading his mind Telsa said, "Your probably wondering why im in here right", he said as he yawned, he lied back into someone's chest.

"N….Nnoitra….the fuck are you guys doing", Grimmjow growled as he watched his friend opened his eyes sleepily.

"Our window is broken in our room, so we came in here", He said sleepily…."So where just going to stay here for the night until they fix it", he added.

Grimmjow was going to say something but then he realized something. If they are staying here, then that means that he and Ulquiorra can sleep in the same bed tonight. He looked over at his love, and he was pretty much sleeping standing up. "Come on time for bed", Grimmjow said as he picked up Ulquiorra and carried him to his bed.

Ulquiorra didn't know what was going on; he was in the middle of his sleep/awake stage. All he felt was this wonderful heat, he didn't know where it was coming from but he liked it. He felt someone lower himself on the bed, and then that heat was back again, oh how he loved this feeling in his chest.

Grimmjow chuckled when he felt Ulquiorra curl up against him; it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Before he turned off the light he felt Telsa staring at him.

"You better take care of him", he said warningly as he relaxed his head onto Nnoitra's shoulder. Grimmjow just smiled…"Don't worry", he said as he turned the light off.

Meanwhile

"OOO that's was pretty cool watching that go down huh bro', Szayel said excitedly. The two brothers where just coming from the woods, were they watch the little fight between cutie and carrot-top.

"I wonder where that kid went, I want to get him back", Yyfordt said as he stepped over a log. Szayel scrunched up his face in confusion, "Why do you care so much about that kid", he asked.

"Because did you see the way cutie looked when carrot-top yelled at him, it was priceless…I want to see again", Yyfordt said amusingly. Szayel just laughed at his brother twisted little mind, however it was appealing to see that look on Ulquiorra's face. He was going to say something else but he tripped over something hard, he heard the object groan.

Yyfordt bended down and helped his brother up, then he looked at the figure that he tripped over…."Its carrot-top", he exclaimed. Ichigo looked up to see some blonde guy in his face.

"The fuck you calling carrot-top", Ichigo muttered as he sat up to get another look at the guy. The blonde held out his hand,

"Nice to meet you, im Yyfordt Granz", he said, Ichigo took his hand and shook. "Ichigo, what the hell do you want", he asked. Szayel just giggled when he saw the look on his brother's face,

"Do you happened to know Ulquiorra", he asked amusingly. Ichigo stared up in confusion, "How do you know Ulquiorra?" Yyfordt only laughed also making his brother giggled.

"We saw your little fight with, and I found it quite amusing seeing him cower in fear", he admitted with a sly smile. Ichigo stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes and face….."Really now, but why are you trying to cause trouble for him?" Ichigo asked, he didn't know where these guys came from, but they were his kind of friends.

Szayel smiled before telling Ichigo about the little incident by the pool. Ichigo shook his head in agreement; however he was still a little confused.

"But he wasn't the one that beat you guys up so why do you want to get revenge?" Ichigo asked as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Well you see here, my dear brother loves seeing people in their weakest state, and to make it better if that person is cute, it's just makes it even more enjoyable ", Szayel explained. He watched as Ichigo shook his head with a smile on his face. Once he thought about it, he could get Ulquiorra back for breaking up with him like this, and is he gets hurt Grimmjow would probably get pissed.

"Okay I get what you're going at, so you what do you want to do about it?" Ichigo asked. Yyfordt took a step towards Ichigo, putting his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, "What do YOU want to do?" he asked whispering in his ear.

"I'd be pretty ticked off by getting dumped like that, and then he has the nerve to go on and go out with that idiot", Szayel put in. He watched the change of look on Ichigo's face.

"Guess you're right, a little playing around with them would be pretty fun", Ichigo said amusingly.

Next Morning

Ulquiorra twisted and turned in his sleep, he didn't know what was going on but for once he wasn't twisting and turning because of the usual nightmare. Well it was a dream….a very detailed dream if youget my drift.

_Grimmjow was hovering over him, pounding the living out of him. It felt so good, from where he could see I was enjoying it….a lot._

"_Mm Gri-mmjow there, oh….fuck", was all I could hear. Evan though this was dream, he still could still feel himself getting hard._

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called out, he started to shake the other's shoulders, "Ulquiorra", and He called out again. Ulquiorra turned on his side and moaned….wait what? He opened an eye to see Grimmjow smirking down at him.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked sleepily, this only made Grimmjow's smirk bigger. What is his problem? Grimmjow was going to have fun with this.

"You must have had a good night's sleep hmm", Grimmjow asked as he looked down to Ulquiorra's waist; Ulquiorra's eyes followed Grimmjow's and then he blushed, he had a major hard-on right now.

"I…uh….um", Ulquiorra stuttered, god this is so embarrassing he thought. Suddenly Telsa came through the door with a happy Nnoitra behind him.

"Morning you two", Telsa said cheerfully as he walked over and sat down on Ulquiorra's bed. Nnoitra who still smiling like an idiot sat down to Telsa.

"Morning", Grimmjow mumbled as he slid a hand under the blanket and into Ulquiorra's pants…..told ya this going to be fun. Ulquiorra immediately felt the warm hand make its way down in his pants; he was going to murder Grimmjow if he tries anything.

"How you guys didn't wake us up?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to be as normal as ever; I mean that's pretty hard when someone is playing with your dick under the blanket. Telsa smiled, "Didn't want to wake you up, looked like the 1st time you slept without a nightmare", he said happily. Ulquiorra face started to get hot again, and he could feel it, Danmit Grimmjow; this man could do wonders with those hands.

Telsa saw how Ulquiorra was fidgeting in the bed…."Something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"Um…ah i…im fine", Ulquiorra stammered, while Grimmjow squeezed the head; he was so hard right now it's ridiculous. Grimmjow looked over to Nnoitra and smiled, Nnoitra smirked back he knew exactly what he was doing under those blankets. Telsa was still was still concerned he was going to get and check for himself but Ulquiorra interrupted him.

"T…..Telsa (Ulquiorra bit his lip) i…..im fine…ah…..really", Ulquiorra stuttered; Grimmjow was now slowly fisting him, and it was driving Ulquiorra up the wall, this felt so damn good. Telsa still looked a little worried but Nnoitra wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder in reassurance.

"Well anyway, we were wondering if you guys want to come with us", Telsa asked as he lye back against Nnoitra's chest.

"To go where", Grimmjow asked, "This stupid hiking thing up the mountain", Nnoitra said boringly.

"Sure we'll go…right Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said as he looked down at the other who was in a daze of lust.

"Hmm y…..yah sure mm", Ulquiorra answered he leaned back into Grimmjow, his head rolling to the side. If Grimmjow didn't hurry up and finish him off, and if Telsa and Nnoitra don't get the hell out;

"You sure he's okay?" Telsa asked, starting to get up…."Ah yah he's fine, just sleepy I guess, but we'll meet guys outside in a minute", Grimmjow said smoothly. He watched as the two let the room, and as soon as they did, he squeezed Ulquiorra dick again.

"….G…Grimmjow ah…..b…bastard", Ulquiorra stuttered as he flopped on his back with Grimmjow hovering over him.

"Hmm you got lot of self-control to keep from moaning", Grimmjow whispered in Ulquiorra's ear. The other answered by bucking his hip's into Grimmjow's teasing hand, god this felt good.

"M….More", Ulquiorra said breathlessly, he wanted his dream to come true, he wanted that hand to go on the other side, he just wanted Grimmjow in general.

Grimmjow could only chuckled at the sound of Ulquiorra's voice, so filled with lust and want…..he loved it. He sat up and lifted the paled legs over his shoulder, he held out his fingers to Ulquiorra but he didn't take them. Grimmjow looked up at him with a confused look on his face, Ulquiorra smiled; he brought Grimmjow down so he could hear.

"I want it rough", he said lustfully, he let go of Grimmjow's shoulders and fell back down on the bed. Grimmjow smirked at the request; he didn't know Ulquiorra could be a lil freak.

"As you wish", Grimmjow said…..

Downstairs

"Seems like those two are good together huh", Nnoitra said aloud as he and Telsa walked over to the wooden benches to wait for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Telsa looked up to see a faraway look on Nnoitra's face.

"Nnoitra, you used to like Grimmjow didn't you?" Telsa asked as he sat down on the bench, Nnoitra stopped in his tracks before sitting down. He let out a sigh before looking up at the sky then to Telsa who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yah, I did but it looks like someone else got him", Nnoitra replied, he wasn't mad or sad about the fact that Grimmjow finally found somebody, just for him; he was actually happy for his friend. He looked back over to Telsa who just staring at his feet.

"But, I _do _like somebody", Nnoitra said as he grabbed Telsa's chin in his hand and titled his head up so he was looking him in the eyes. Telsa's face went red at the intensity of Nnoitra's staring, "O…Oh really…who?" he asked innocently. Nnoitra chuckled before kissing Telsa on the lips, it was a sweet gentle kiss filled with love; this felt wonderful Telsa thought to him, his hand went around Nnoitra's neck to bring him down closer.

Meanwhile

"So there having a campfire thing tonight?" Ichigo asked sitting on Szayel's bed, he watched as Yyfordt shook his head yes.

"Well that's the perfect time to you know mess with him, because it'll be dark out", Szayel said. Yyfordt scrunched up his face in confusion, "But how are we going to get him into the wood?" he asked.

"Leave that to me", Ichigo said with a sly smile, he couldn't wait until tonight; Ulquiorra will pay for what he did.

In Room 4

"F….Fuck there Grimmjow….t….there", Ulquiorra cried. He was currently on his hands and knees while Grimmjow pounded into him hitting his prostate. This was the only second he and Grimmjow had sex, and it was like Grimmjow knew where all his sweet spots are. He heard Grimmjow chuckled as he turned Ulquiorra around onto his back.

"Like that huh", Grimmjow said as he thrusted in faster and faster, he was about to come. His hands snaked up to Ulquiorra's erection and started to pump him in time of his thrust.

"Ah…Gri…..Grimmjow", Ulquiorra cried out as he came all over Grimmjow's hands, while Grimmjow filled Ulquiorra up with his seed. He rolled over to the side so he was lying next to Ulquiorra who was in his after-sex state….which was fucking cute.

He poked Ulquiorra's cheek, but the other didn't even flinch. Grimmjow laughed at this he didn't know why Ulquiorra didn't move or say anything after sex, but he would just lay there for a good 5 minutes saying nothing.

"Shit", Ulquiorra muttered as he turned around and nuzzled Grimmjow's neck, Grimmjow stared down at Ulquiorra and chuckled.

"What?" he asked, he watched as Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow's bright blue eyes.

"Felt so good", Ulquiorra said dreamily as he hugged Grimmjow closer, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the other tightly.

"Yer so weird", Grimmjow said as he pulled out the hug and swung his legs over the bed. "Come on Telsa and Nnoitra are waiting for us", he added.

Ulquiorra got up after Grimmjow but he was confused for a minute….why was Nnoitra and Telsa waiting on them.

"Are we going somewhere", Ulquiorra asked walking side-by side with Grimmjow. "Yah were going hiking didn't hear Telsa ask us", Grimmjow said as he looked over to the confused Ulquiorra.

The other took a minute and tried to remember what happened before he and Grimmjow had sex. Then his face grew red….now he remembered; Grimmjow saw the look on the others face and he smirked.

"Remember now", Grimmjow asked a giant smirk played on his face. Ulquiorra punched Grimmjow on the arm…

"Yah I remember you molesting me under the blanket…..perv", Ulquiorra said before walking into the shower stall.

**Okay here ya go….the 8****th**** chapter and the next one will be up by tomorrow…..hopefully**

**Review!**

**Yours Truly **

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	9. The Hike

**The Hike**

After Grimmjow and Ulquiorra took their showers, the two headed outside to the benches where Nnoitra and Telsa where sitting. They turned the corner, and Ulquiorra couldn't help but blush at the scene in front of them.

Nnoitra and Telsa where nearly sucking each other faces off, it was quite a scene really. Grimmjow walked over and smirked when he came behind Nnoitra; Ulquiorra was standing to the side trying to figure out what Grimmjow was about to do. He watched as Grimmjow leaned over to his friend's ear and yelled "boo", making Nnoitra elbow Grimmjow in the face in shock.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile at this, Grimmjow was on the ground holding his nose. He walked over to help him up.

"The hell was that for spoon", Grimmjow yelled once he was on his feet. Nnoitra looked over and yelled back.

"You're the damn idiot yelling in my fuckin ear", he shouted back. Grimmjow balled up his hands into a fist; Ulquiorra just sighed before smacking Grimmjow in the back of the head, as Telsa did the same.

"You guys are idiots", they both said as they glared at their boyfriends. The other two huffed before following them into the woods.

As Telsa walked next to his best friend he could obviously tell that he was happy. His eyes where shining with more life then he'd ever seen, it was like he had a skip in his step. Ulquiorra caught Telsa staring at him,

"What is it", he asked looking over to his friend with curiosity. Telsa smiled before answering, "You seem happy….your even wearing your hair up", he commented as he look at Ulquiorra hair tied up. Ulquiorra blushed at this; he really didn't like wearing his hair up.

"Uh, Grimmjow said he wanted to see me face more so he tied it up for me", Ulquiorra said sheepishly looking at the ground trying to hide his blush. This made Telsa laugh a little, Ulquiorra is so cute sometimes.

"It's okay ya look good, and you seem more relaxed than ever", he said brightly. Ulquiorra thought about it for a minute, he'd only met Grimmjow not to long; and there already in love, it felt good to have someone care for you. "Guess your right", Ulquiorra replied happily.

"But what about you hmm Telsa?" Ulquiorra teased…."I mean you and Nnoitra seem _real close",_ He added. Now it was Telsa's turn to blush which earned a chuckled from Ulquiorra.

"Well yah I guess, he's real nice, and he's not afraid of my other side", Telsa said as he looks up to see Ulquiorra smiling; it was a nice smiles not one of his smirks but a _true _smile. Telsa smiled back;

Meanwhile

Grimmjow and Nnoitra walking behind Ulquiorra and Telsa just taking everything in; Grimmjow closed his eye for a minute to revel in the peacefulness of the woods. Nnoitra watched in amusement as Grimmjow opened his eyes again.

"You okay", Nnoitra asked, he watched as a smile crept up to his face. "Yah, just feel good I guess", Grimmjow answered.

"Cutie got you wrapped around his finger ya know", Nnoitra said moving his finger in a circle.

"Yah I know and I don't have a problem with that", Grimmjow said..."Especially when that finger is doing something else", he added.

"Aha sick man", Nnoitra said as he laughed, "Guess yer right, Telsa is something else to", he said.

"Its good thing we actually came here", Grimmjow said happily, as he looked over to his friend.

"Yah guess so", he replied…"Yo guys hurry up", Telsa said as he looked back over to the two.

Running to catch up Grimmjow asked where they were going, "Over there", Telsa pointed. Grimmjow looked over at where he was pointing, it was a huge cliff and you could see the lake and the rest of the camp from there.

"Well come on I wanna see how high up it is", Telsa said excitedly as he dragged Nnoitra ahead. Ulquiorra smiled at his friend's action, he's so overwhelmed with everything. He was going to follow them but then two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"You smell good", Grimmjow purrs into Ulquiorra's ear, this made the other shudder. "Really you are beautiful", he added. Ulquiorra turned around so he was face to face with Grimmjow who smiled sincerely at him.

"Thank you", Ulquiorra said quietly a blush creeping up to his cheeks…."For everything", he added as he looked up to see Grimmjow still smiling.

"God you're so cute", Grimmjow whispered before kissing Ulquiorra gently on the lips, it was just a quick one, but it left Ulquiorra with butterflies in his stomach. They were standing there just looking at each other, taking it all in. Grimmjow with that smirk on his face and the red blush on Ulquiorra's pale cheeks; they stopped staring at each other when they heard a click and a flash of a camera.

"So cute", Telsa said as he looked at the picture on his camera. Ulquiorra looked over to see Telsa smiling like an idiot and Nnoitra laughing his ass off. Before Grimmjow or Ulquiorra could say anything Telsa turned around and told them to follow him;

When they all finally reached the cliff, they all sat down and just looked over the whole camp. It was already in the afternoon and the sun was setting perfectly against the lake, it was really pretty.

"Breathtaking if I might say", Ulquiorra said quietly as he looked over at Grimmjow who agreed.

"Let's take a picture all four of us", Nnoitra suggested as he stood up with Telsa's camera in hand.

The four all stood behind the cliff, the sun setting behind them perfectly; Grimmjow had his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder with Telsa next to him, and Nnoitra arm around his waist, with camera held up at them.

"Say cheese", he yelled before snapping the picture. Grimmjow was thinking how this moment couldn't be even more perfect, while Ulquiorra was enjoying himself to the fullest; and Telsa smiling to himself, happy that he found himself somebody who loved both his personalities, and Nnoitra was just feeling good in general…..this is truly the best summer they all thought.

Not far from the cliff

"He's gonna pay", Ichigo said aloud as he watched the four on the cliff all smiling and happy. It took two of the brothers to hold him back from just going over there and knocking all of them off the cliff.

"Chill Ichigo, we'll get our revenge and you'll get yours tonight" Yyfordt said calmly, he felt Ichigo relaxed.

"Oh this gonna be so much fun", Szayel squealed.

**Aha you seriously thought I was going to end this chapter with a smiles and 'I love you's" Aha yeah right. Im more of a suspenseful person if you hadn't noticed and yah im ending just like this; **

**:} I love being the author but anyways I really want you guys to review because I didn't get ANY on the last chapter…so that meant I did something wrong….i think but yah. Plz review =]**

**Yours Truly **

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	10. The Accident

**The Accident**

"Alright guys let's go it's starting to get dark", Nnoitra said as he stood up, "Yah we don't want to be late to the campfire outing", Telsa put in as he grabbed Nnoitra's hand to get up. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow got up as well; they headed down to the same path they came from before.

It wasn't till that they were half way there when Telsa realized he forgot his camera up on the cliff.

"We gotta go back, that camera was expensive", Telsa whined; but nobody wanted to go because they were all hungry.

"I'll go Telsa I'll just meet you guys back at the camp", Ulquiorra said he turned to go back up the hill but Grimmjow grabbed his arm.

"You sure you want to go up there by yourself, I'll go with you if ya want", he said. Ulquiorra merely shook his head no, "You go and get something to eat I'll be fine", Ulquiorra reassured him with a small smile. Grimmjow gave him another worried look before saying okay and walking down the rest of the path with the others.

Ulquiorra was walking through some bushes and finally came into the clearing of the cliff. He looked over to the left and there was Telsa's camera on the ground, he walked over and picked it up. He turned it on and went through the pictures, he stopped on the one with him and Grimmjow; it was a really embarrassing picture but he liked it.

"Watcha got there?" Came a voice from the bushes that Ulquiorra just walked thought. He turned to find the blond and his brother standing there with smirks on their faces. Ulquiorra felt his stomach knot up in fear, the last time he saw these two he was nearly drowning in the pool; to make it worse he was still on the cliff.

"A camera," Ulquiorra said quietly, he moved to walk around them but the blond blocked his way. Ulquiorra looked up to see him staring at him his eyes daring Ulquiorra to do something.

"Could you move please?" Ulquiorra asked staring the blond dead in his eyes; Ulquiorra was tired of being pushed around all the time….it was really starting to piss him off. Then the pink haired one stepped from behind the blonde with a huge smile on his face.

"Now see here Ulquiorra we can't do that until we give a message", he said snidely. Ulquiorra's brows knitted in confusion,

"A message?" he asked "What kind of message?" The two brothers started to laugh at Ulquiorra's confusing expression.

"It's from a certain someone you know _real _well, he said to be here after the outing", the blonde said, remembering what Ichigo had told him earlier. Ulquiorra thought about it for a minute….Ichigo, what the hell he wants with me now he thought.

"But- "Ah, ah ah, no excuses you HAVE to go or something bad is going to happen", the pink haired drawled out.

"And do you want a special someone to you to get hurt?" the blonde asked as he leaned in closer to Ulquiorra who unconsciously took a step back to get away from blonde, he was to close for comfort.

"N….No", Ulquiorra stuttered…..so much for fighting back he thought. "Good", the blonde said before walking back down the hill with his giggling brother behind.

Great what did I get myself into? Ulquiorra thought as he walked back down the hill to the campsite.

Nighttime 

It was night time, the stars out the moon full. It was a real quiet night no wind, no clouds, just peaceful. Everybody was huddled around the campfire with marshmallows on sticks; it was the common outing.

Telsa was sitting next to Nnoitra eating his marshmallow, while Nnoitra tried to put out the fire on his owns. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow where in the back, they both thought it was crazy to have a campfire in the middle of summer, so they tried their best not to get to hot.

Ulquiorra was still wearing his hair up, and looking up into the sky filled with stars, thinking. He couldn't help but think about what happened on the cliff, why was Ichigo still looking for him? Better yet why does he want to talk? Ulquiorra couldn't come up with anything to explain why? This was really getting on his nerves; he let out a frustrated sigh.

Grimmjow looked over to see Ulquiorra closing his eyes, he looked really…..unsettled.

"Something wrong Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked concerned, ever since Ulquiorra got back with Telsa's camera he seemed more alert, always looking behind himself. The other looked turned his way, and forced a smile.

"Im fine, just tired I guess", he answered lazily he rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder for comfort. He didn't lie about being tired, he really was actually. Grimmjow could still feel how tense Ulquiorra was; whatever he was thinking about was really getting to him. He moved his arms until they were wrapped around Ulquiorra's slim waist and brought him closer.

Ulquiorra blushed at the position he was in now; he was sitting in Grimmjow's lap but he wasn't complaining he felt so safe with Grimmjow around, like nothing can't hurt him at all; he laid back a little more into those comforting arms, breathing out a relieving sigh. Once he was settled in Grimmjow's lap he was thinking about telling Grimmjow about the Ichigo thing, maybe Grimmjow would go with him to make sure nothing happens.

"Grimmjow I go-Something blonde caught the corner of his eyes, he looked over towards the cabins. Yyfordt and his brother were standing there waving him over. Danmit Ulquiorra's mind screeched.

"What is it Ulqi?" Grimmjow asked he waved his hand in front of Ulquiorra's face to get his attention; finally he looked over to him…..was it panic that was in those eyes or was he just seeing things Grimmjow thought.

Still looking at the brothers out the corner of his eyes he answered "I…uh gotta go to the bathroom…I'll be back", Ulquiorra said as he started to get up, but he was pulled back down by Grimmjow. He didn't get a chance to get any words out because Grimmjow melded his lips against Ulquiorra's; and of course Ulquiorra's mind completely shut off, god he loved how their lips met perfectly. Grimmjow pulled away with a concerned look…

"W….What?" Ulquiorra asked, a little breathless.

"Whatever is bothering you…..you can tell me ya know", Grimmjow said reassuringly. Ulquiorra looked at the brothers from the corner of his eyes….they were getting impatient. He looked back over to Grimmjow who still looked worried for the other. No, he didn't want Grimmjow to get mixed up in his problems; he doesn't need anybody to get hurt again because of him.

"It's nothing Grimmjow don't worry", Ulquiorra said with a convincing smile, he didn't even wait for Grimmjow's answer as he headed over to the brothers.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra walked over to the cabin, he let out an irritated sigh before leaning back against the log that was supposed to be his seat.

"What's up with you?" Nnoitra asked as he sat down next to his friend, Telsa came and sat to. Grimmjow sighed again before looking up at the sky.

"Ulquiorra, I got a feeling he ain't telling me something", Grimmjow muttered he ran a hand through his hair; he turned to look at Telsa.

"So where is he?" the blonde asked as his eyes narrowed; Grimmjow shrank back at the stare, he knew that Telsa was very protective of Ulquiorra.

"He's at the bathroom", Grimmjow said cautiously, last thing he wants is for Ulquiorra to come back and find his boyfriend dead on the ground. He saw Telsa relax a bit but he could tell that he was still on edge.

Meanwhile

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Ulquiorra asks as he walked over the same log he walked over just a couple of hours ago.

~Hn can't saayy~ Szayel sung in amusement, from behind Ulquiorra who was seriously about to punch the kid in the face if he didn't shut up. I mean really and he thought Telsa talked a lot, this is not even close. Yyfordt on the other hand was much quiet; he was walking in front of Ulquiorra, getting out of the way of a branch.

Then that's when he heard Szayel's annoying giggle, Ulquiorra moved the branch that Yyfordt just pushed out the way. Ulquiorra pushed it with his hand, but hesitated until he saw Szayel and let go; he kept walking acting like nothing happen.

"Ow", Szayel screeched as he held his nose; hearing his brother scream he turned around to see Szayel with a bloody nose. He looked over to Ulquiorra who stared right back; he then walked over to his brother and asked what happened.

Ulquiorra couldn't hear what Szayel was saying, but when Yyfordt turned back around he could obviously see that he was mad. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with a busted lip, blood trailing down his chin.

"Hurt my brother again and you get something worse than a busted lip", Yyfordt hissed in Ulquiorra's face, he glared before moving into the clearing of the cliff. Ulquiorra got to his feet and wiped the blood from his chin, Szayel walked by with a huff.

"Bastards", Ulquiorra muttered as he stepped into the clearing.

Back to Camp

Grimmjow was convinced that there was something going on with Ulquiorra, because there is no way in hell that he was in that bathroom for so long. He Telsa and Nnoitra were already searching the cabins, then to the showers and from there back to the campfires. To sum it all up he was nowhere to be found, and Grimmjow was about to flip a wig because he knew something was up with Ulquiorra he should of ask, he should pushed the matter further.

"Grimmjow calm down okay, will find him", Nnoitra said as they walked back to the campsite.

"Yah maybe", Grimmjow muttered to himself; Telsa and Nnoitra saw how Grimmjow was seriously worried about Ulquiorra.

"Tels you're his best friend where would he go to get away from here", Nnoitra asked. Telsa furrowed his brow and thought about it.

"The cliff", Telsa said as he looked at the other two who seemed confused. "The cliff", Grimmjow repeated.

"Why would he go back to the cliff", Nnoitra asked confused, Telsa shrugged his shoulders.

"I gotta a feeling", he said with a smile; Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at each other but they headed into the woods anyway.

On the cliff

'You guys can leave now", Ichigo commanded as he waved his hand dismissively; the two brother smiled before leaving but they didn't go too far, they wanted to see what was going to happen.

It was still dark out, and it was humid; making the air feel sweaty and gross. Ulquiorra over to see the campfires burning out, people are probably going back to sleep now he thought.

"Ulquiorra", Ichigo said as he walked closer to the other, who was now staring…..well more like glaring into brown eyes.

"Why are you still here?" Ulquiorra asked not a hint of emotion in his voice, he honestly didn't want to be up there with Ichigo, hell he didn't want to be near Ichigo for that matter. He watched as Ichigo brought a hand to Ulquiorra's lip which was still bleeding, and gently rubbed his finger across the bottom. Ulquiorra winced at the cut but he stayed where he was, he didn't know what was wrong it was like his body completely froze to Ichigo's touch.

He chuckled….

"You say you want to break up, but you still react to my touch", Ichigo mused he was having a lot of fun toying around with Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hated to admit it, but it was true; His mind was reeling about now, questions with no answers.

_Why is he up here? Why is he still reacting to Ichigo? Why is his legs started to shake? Why is Ichigo getting closer to his face? WAIT!_

"STOP", Ulquiorra yelled e grabbed Ichigo by the arms and shoved him back, he trip and fell on his back his head right next to the edge of the cliff.

"The fuck is your problem", Ichigo shouted, he got back up and grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and switched their position so that Ulquiorra's back was to the cliff.

"Why are you doing this Ichigo, I don't like you anymore….why are you still here", Ulquiorra said calmly, he knew better not to anger Ichigo anymore then he already was. He felt the grip on his arm loosen but just a bit.

"Im here because I don't accept", Ichigo hissed. Ulquiorra rolled his emerald eyes; Ichigo was seriously starting to work his nerves.

Crossing the Log

"Watch out for the log Grimmjow", Telsa warned as he stepped over it followed by Nnoitra.

"Yah yah", Grimmjow said as he stepped over the log but his shoe got on it and he fell on his face. Telsa turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dint I just tell you to be careful", he sighed. He watches as Nnoitra helped Grimmjow back up. "Sorry", Grimmjow muttered as he brushed his self-off, he wiped his hands on his shirt….but then he look again.

"Did you get cut", Telsa asked. Grimmjow shook his head no; he looked at the ground and saw blood on some leaves.

"What the hell is going on", Grimmjow said he looked back up at the two and he also saw panic in their eyes.

Grimmjow didn't even wait before he took off to the clearing of the cliff. He wasn't sure if that was Ulquiorra's blood, but it's possible and he's not taking any chances. The three rushed further into the woods, trying their best to get to the cliff. It was then when Telsa fell on something….well somebody.

"Ow, my nose who the fu- The guy who talking completely stopped his eyes wide; Grimmjow and Nnoitra both looked down to see the Granz brother on the ground.

"The hell you guys doing out here", Nnoitra ask not too nicely as he helped Telsa up, who looked like he was about to beat the crap out of the brothers again.

"None of yer Damn business", Yyfordt hissed, this pissed Grimmjow off instantly. He was tired, worried, angry, frustrated, annoyed all at the same time, and he didn't know if Ulquiorra could be dead somewhere in this fucking woods alone.

He grabbed the front of the blonds shirt, "Now listen here ya lil fucker, I don't have time for this shit, now im going to ask you a question and you _better _know the answer to it", Grimmjow hissed angrily. He watched as Yyfordt shook his head yes.

"Now where is Ulquiorra", Grimmjow asked, his grip the front of the shirt tighter. Yyfordt didn't even have to answer because there was screaming not far from where they were standing.

"Grimmjow", Telsa said, he didn't have to say anything else; because Grimmjow took off towards the clearing.

Cliff

"Ichigo let me go", Ulquiorra yelled as he struggled to get out of Ichigo's iron grip.

"Not until you tell me you love me", Ichigo yelled back, his grip getting tired. Ulquiorra was seriously in some deep shit, if Ichigo didn't let go of him, he was going to breakdown.

"I….Ichigo seriously get it through your head….i…I don't like you", Ulquiorra yelled again. Ulquiorra guess this was the last straw for Ichigo because he was punched in his stomach a couple of times and he fell to the ground gasping for air. He let out another cry when Ichigo kicked him….."You do like, stop denying it", he whispered in Ulquiorra's ear.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see another person running on to the cliff; he couldn't speak his mouth hurted for some reason.

"The fuck you still doing here berry", Grimmjow yelled, he walked over and grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt.

"To claim what is MINE", Ichigo said simply his eyes looking back over to Ulquiorra who still on the ground.

Telsa and Nnoitra made a move to go help Ulquiorra but Ichigo gave them a warning look, telling them not move an inch. Telsa growled in annoyance if Nnoitra wasn't there to hold him back he would already knock the crap out of Ichigo.

"What's yours, Ulquiorra isn't an object you can claim", Grimmjow growled into Ichigo face, god he is just sick. He stole a glance towards Ulquiorra who was struggling to get back on his feet; this just made Grimmjow even angrier. Ichigo took this chance to knee Grimmjow in the stomach; Grimmjow fell back with a thud.

He then got back up and threw a punch but Ichigo ducked in time, "Agh Damn bastard", Grimmjow yelled. "Im going to fucking kill you….you have no right to", he added.

"To what", Ichigo taunted, "To take Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled as he threw another punch.

"Please fuck you, you don't even know him", Ichigo hissed, ducking again.

"I know he doesn't like you", Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Ulquiorra finally got up, he was still holding his stomach but he was up regardless. He saw Telsa frantically waving him over; he then turned to see Grimmjow and Ichigo at it. He started to walk towards Telsa and Nnoitra but then it felt like everything went in slow motion.

Grimmjow threw a punch….

Ichigo tripped…hitting Ulquiorra by accident…

Telsa screamed….

Nnoitra stood in shook eyes wide….

And Ulquiorra's body falling over the cliff…

**Holy crap! I don't know why it took me so LONG to type jeez. But it finally done well the chapter not he story. I would never end a story like that.**

**That's just mean XD**

**Now, Now I worked real hard on the descriptive part, because I've been having problems with that. So I tried. Review! =D**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	11. Fault

**Fault**

Grimmjow just stood there shocked…..did this really happened just now? Did he just see Ulquiorra's body flying over the edge of that cliff?

"Ulquiorra", he whispered, he started to back up from the cliff; he needed to get down there, he needed to see if he's okay.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow screamed as he took off into the woods, heading back towards the lake.

Telsa looked down to see Ichigo staring off at cliff….."I'll kill you", Telsa whispered more to himself than to anyone in specific. Ichigo looked up to see Telsa glaring at him, the air around them got thicker with tension. Ichigo felt this and started to back his way into the bushes, but Telsa was faster.

"I'll fucking kill you", he shrieked as he lunged forward a fist connecting to Ichigo's jaw, he punched him again and again. Nnoitra finally snapped out of his trance and pulled Telsa off of the other, who had a broken, a nose, a split lip, and a black eye. Telsa struggled in Nnoitra grasped, he wasn't kidding about killing this guy; if Nnoitra would only let him go,

"You bastard….I'll kill you, I…Nnoitra's hand came across Telsa's face, his head snapping to the side with a gasp. The taller of the two looked down with a serious glare, he knew that Telsa had another personality but killing somebody at his point wasn't going to make anything better.

"Listen, we don't have time for this right now, we need to get down there by the lake and help Grimmjow, because I know he's going to try and do something stupid", Nnoitra explained briefly. Telsa's glare went from Nnoitra to Ichigo who was unconscious on the ground, he looked over to Nnoitra.

"O…Okay", Telsa answered, they both rushed off the cliff and down the hill. Please be okay Ulquiorra, he thought.

…..

He was falling he knew that very well, he didn't know how he fell but he was. A branch cut his arm on the way down, he hit his back on the jagged rocks; he would scream but he couldn't find his voice to let it out. He felt his mind slip away once his body hit the water with a loud splash; he felt his limbs get heavy proving useless to swim back up.

Ulquiorra came to a point in mind when he just didn't care anymore. He wondered if anybody would miss him. His mom, maybe? Telsa? Would Grimmjow miss him? Grimmjow, he wondered where he was right now. Was he still on the cliff with everybody? Or was he running down here to save him? Ulquiorra doubted the last one, by the time Grimmjow gets here; he'll probably be at the bottom of the lake.

Ulquiorra thought about the time Grimmjow saved him from the pool, he felt so safe in those strong arms. Now the darkness of the water was as soothing as those arms, it was an eerie easiness about the lake, that made Ulquiorra want to go to sleep….maybe an internal sleep.

…..

Grimmjow just ran out of the cave and into the clearing of the lake. He frantically looked around, trying to find any source of life. He walked over under the cliff to see if Ulquiorra could have fallen there instead of the water. He looked behind a boulder and some bushes, if he isn't then he's in the water; Grimmjow's eyes instantly went to the water.

"ULQUIORRA", he shouted. His breaths started to quicken when he heard no answer. "ULQUIORRA", he yelled desperately. Grimmjow started to run towards the water, if Ulquiorra wasn't on land than he must have fallen in the water.

"Ulquiorra please answer me", Grimmjow cried, the water was up to his waist now; he looked everywhere trying to find any source of life.

…

Telsa and Nnoitra just came out through the cave and was standing on the edge of the lake. They both were looking for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra….if he landed on the ground anywhere.

"ULQUIORRA"…

Telsa turned his head to see Grimmjow in the lake yelling his best friend's name. His whole body started to shake with anger; he would've gone out there to but he couldn't swim in the lake, it was far too deep. Nnoitra noticed how Telsa was really tense; he could tell that the other wanted to go out there and help Grimmjow and find Ulquiorra.

"Want me to go out there", he asked looking down at Telsa who was still staring at Grimmjow. Telsa looked up surprisingly with tears in his eyes; he looked back towards the lake.

"Bring him back….please", he whispered his gaze still on the lake. Nnoitra gave a nod before taking off into the lake.

…..

Was somebody calling him? Ulquiorra turned his head but saw nothing but darkness of the water. Was he dead? No he couldn't be dead if he was talking to himself…right?

There it goes again? It sounded like Grimmjow. Was Grimmjow really looking for him?

…..

Nnoitra was in the water with Grimmjow, Nnoitra couldn't tell if it was tears falling down his friends face or the rain that was pelting their bodies. Grimmjow looked over to the tall boy and gave a said smile, Nnoitra smiled back.

"Im here for ya man", he said as he slapped Grimmjow's shoulder playfully. After exchanging glance for minute they both started to wade through the water, trying to find Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra", they both shouted over the rain that came pouring down, stinging there already wet bodies.

…..

Then there was another voice….Nnoitra? Their looking for him; Ulquiorra felt his body flutter with energy, he was happy, he was ecstatic; he was elated that they actually tried looking for him. He was starting to get the feeling back into his limbs; he started to kick his feet the best he could, his arms pushing the water away, trying to get back to the surface.

…..

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow shouted, he then saw something move in the corner of his eyes. He turned to see something over the surface of the water, he saw Nnoitra it was right behind him.

"Nnoitra, behind you", Grimmjow shouted as he started to swim over him. Nnoitra looked over his shoulder and saw someone's head…._oh shit _he thought, he quickly swam over and dove under the water, immediately he saw a body. He took the shirt into his hands and pulled up, bringing Ulquiorra's body with him.

Once he was up over the surface his gaze went to Ulquiorra who was limp in his arms. Grimmjow was next to him in a heartbeat, he gently took Ulquiorra out of Nnoitra's arms. He saw how pale Ulquiorra was, a sickly pale; his arm was bleeding and so was his back.

"Come on we need to get back on land so we can get help", Nnoitra suggested as he made his way back.

…..

Once they were both on land Grimmjow laid Ulquiorra down on his back in the grass. He put his ear to Ulquiorra's chest…..he wasn't breathing. He looked up at the others and they could obviously tell what was going on with Ulquiorra at this point.

"Call an ambulance Telsa, I'll go get our RA", Nnoitra said as he took off towards the camps office.

Grimmjow tried CPR; he put his lips to Ulquiorra's and breathed out, hoping it would bring Ulquiorra back. He tried again and again until he was light headed, but nothing worked, he started to get aggravated, Ulquiorra couldn't die, he couldn't.

"You can't", Grimmjow shouted, "Danmit Ulquiorra you can't die no", he shouted again. He laid his head on Ulquiorra's chest; he let out an aguish cry. This was too much even for him, he knew that something was up with Ulquiorra when he left from the outing earlier; he could tell that Ulquiorra was worried about something, and yet he didn't do anything, he could of prevent this. Then his mind went to the cliff, he remembered punching Ichigo in the face, which caused him to fall back…..hitting Ulquiorra….

_It was his fault _Grimmjow thought, if he hadn't punched Ichigo; Ulquiorra would have never fell;

"It's my fault", he whispered, he looked at the pale face of his boyfriend…..he caused this. "It's my fault", he repeated.

Telsa just got off the phone and he walked over to Grimmjow who was on the ground mumbling to himself.

"G…..Grimmjow", Telsa stuttered, he couldn't stand looking at the sight before him. It was sad…..too sad to see his best friend on the ground on the verge of death, he couldn't stand to see Grimmjow on his knees….what was he saying?

"Grimmjow, the ambulance is on the way don't worry", Telsa said shakily. Grimmjow looked up and suddenly a flare of anger boiled inside of him.

"Don't worry, your fucking telling me not to worry, when all this shit is my fault, and Ulquiorra is on the ground clinging to what little life he has", Grimmjow screamed. "It's my fault he's like this Danmit", he yelled. He watched as Grimmjow's eyes went to Ulquiorra, his sweet, shy, loving Ulquiorra. Telsa was going to say something but the sound of the ambulance and Nnoitra shouting for Telsa.

"Nnoitra where's the ambulance", Telsa asked hurryingly,

"At the entrance we gotta bring Ulquiorra there, and the police are here to ask questions", he said.

"We'll talk to the police, Grimmjow you need to get Ulquiorra to the ambulance okay, we'll meet up with you later", Telsa said.

Grimmjow nodded before picking Ulquiorra up gently and running towards the camp.

Hospital

Grimmjow was sitting in the hospital chair with his head in his hands, he'd been sitting there since 12:30 and it was now 3:00 in the morning. He really didn't understand what the hell was keeping those doctors; it felt like they were taking days in that room. Grimmjow didn't know what was going to happen, was Ulquiorra gonna be okay? Or was he gonna leave Grimmjow in this world alone?

He let out a sob, he didn't care if anyone heard him or not; didn't care if they thought he was pathetic or a wuss to be crying. He didn't give a damn about anything except for Ulquiorra, only him.

His phone rang…..

"H….Hello", Grimmjow answered shakily,

"Grimmjow is Ulquiorra okay", Telsa's rushed voice came from the other end. Grimmjow sighed,

"There not don't yet", he muttered. He heard some noise in the back-round….must be Nnoitra he thought.

"Well we already told the police what happened so don't worry, Ichigo and the brothers are in some deep shit", Telsa explained.

Grimmjow was still confused, he understood why they all got in trouble, but shouldn't he be getting into trouble to. He was the one who punched Ichigo, he is the one who caused all of this, and it was his fault.

"Grimmjow", came Nnoitra's voice over the phone,

"Don't you dare think that all this stuff is your fault ya hear", "There is no way in hell that you could've known about the incident", he said.

"But I", Grimmjow started,

"Grimmjow…..it wasn't your fault", he said seriously "Now listen me were gonna be there in a couple of minutes alright, so sit tight", he added before hanging up.

Grimmjow snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket. He sighed for the 100th time today before leaning back into the chair.

"Um are you Grimmjow", a nurse asked as she walked up to Grimmjow. The other looked up to see a young girl with orange hair and huge grey eyes.

"Yah im Grimmjow", he answered. The nurse waved her hand over to follow her. "Is he okay", Grimmjow asked quietly as they turned another corner. They stopped in front of a door….room 64.

"You can see for yourself", she said cheerfully, she opened the door for him and Grimmjow walked inside. The room was white, I mean everything was white; the curtains, the bed, the floor, the walls, even the chairs were white. It was like he stepped into an insane asylum. He then walked towards the bed; he brought a chair up and sat down next to the bed.

…..

Ulquiorra eyes looked over to Grimmjow; he could tell that Grimmjow's been crying his eyes where so red. A pale hand reached up to the wet cheek and wiped the remaining tears on his tan face.

"W….Why", Ulquiorra stuttered, his voice raspy from the lake water he choked on. "Why are y…you c…crying", he asked. His pale face looking concerned and worried all at the same time.

Grimmjow took that hand from his face and held it; he hung his head in shame. Then he repeated the same thing he'd been saying for the past couple of hours.

"It's my fault", Grimmjow whispered he took the chance to look Ulquiorra in the eyes, he regretted doing so because Ulquiorra looked mad.

"Grimmjow….there's no way in hell….that you did this", Ulquiorra said breathlessly, his eyes narrowed at the look on Grimmjow's face. He saw shame; he saw a lost look in those confident, strong blue eyes.

Ulquiorra sat up in the bed, and faced Grimmjow; Grimmjow saw a cast over his left arm and bandages around his back.

"It is, I should of done something…..i shouldn't have let you go", Grimmjow started, but Ulquiorra cut him off with a hand. He leaned in closer and to Grimmjow's face in his hands.

"Listen to me –He stopped to clear his throat- none of this is your fault, I knew that Ichigo wanted me to be up there with him on that cliff, it was mine own fault this happen", "If I would've just told you like I was planning on then would have never happened…..Grimmjow please don't tell yourself that you caused this", Ulquiorra said the last part quietly, he didn't do know if he could take it if Grimmjow thought all this was his fault.

Grimmjow looked Ulquiorra in the eyes to make sure that he wasn't going to blame him for this. Seeing that Ulquiorra was completely fine, he relaxed a little. He let go of Ulquiorra's hand and weaved his other hand through Ulquiorra's raven hair. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, he loved when Grimmjow did this it was very soothing.

Grimmjow smiled sadly, "I…I thought I lost ya", he whispered. "God Ulquiorra I don't know what I would do if you…..Grimmjow trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to look at Grimmjow who was crying again, he didn't know that Grimmjow loved him dearly. He leaned over and kissed those tears away, his kisses trailed down Grimmjow cheek then to his jaw, and then he hesitated over those perfect lips.

"I love you", he said quietly. Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's breath over his own lips. He just realized that this was the first time Ulquiorra had ever said that. He was happy; he moved over onto the edge of the bed, careful not to touch Ulquiorra's back as his arm went around Ulquiorra's waist.

"I love you to…Ulquiorra", Grimmjow whispered back as their lips met.

**I actually cried writing this, and im never emotional like that. Well this is 11****th**** chapter, and I'm sorry to say that the next one will be the last. Please Review!**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	12. The End

** The End **

After taking Ulquiorra back to camp, Grimmjow was overly protective of him. Everywhere he went Grimmjow went, Ulquiorra didn't have a problem with that at all he had other things on his mind. He was currently sitting on his bed packing his clothes in his suitcase, his mind set on folding the clothes precisely.

~Ulquiorra~ Telsa sang as he waltzed through the side door a smile on his face. Ulquiorra looked over to his friend and gave him a forced smile.

"You almost done packing?" he asked happily as he sat down beside Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra only nodded his head yes before going back to folding his shirt and putting it in the suitcase. Telsa watched Ulquiorra closely, he could tell that something was wrong with the other; he watched as Ulquiorra re-folded the shirt he just put in the suitcase, stopped to stare at it then took it out and folded it again.

"Ulquiorra", Telsa said amusingly. He hadn't seen Ulquiorra so anxious in a long time, and when he does he couldn't help but remember how nervous he used to be.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra answered still folding the shirt in his hands. Telsa put a hand over Ulquiorra's pale ones, making the other stop.

"I know what you're thinking just chill kay", Telsa reassured him, he knew Ulquiorra was thinking about this day, the day that they all left to go back home.

Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched irritably, he didn't even know why he tried to fool Telsa, and they've known each other for years now. Telsa could read him like a book when he was hiding what he really felt, and Ulquiorra hated it.

"I can't help it", Ulquiorra said simply as he look over to Telsa. "I don't want it to end", he added.

Telsa gave him a small smile, "It'll be okay Ulqi, but hey I gotta go", he said as he started to get up and heading back to the door.

This took Ulquiorra interest, where could he be going in the dead of night, "Where are you going", he asked curiously. Telsa turned back around with a seductive grin on his face,

"Oh wouldn't you like know", he drawled out with a grin.

"That's why I asked", Ulquiorra said irritably, he hated when Telsa beat around the bush all the time instead of giving him a direct an answer.

"Hmm somewhere with Nnoitra, and includes a certain lake", Telsa said; Ulquiorra mind immediately went to the time when he and Grimmjow had sex…..wait a minute? "Are you and", Ulquiorra started but stopped when he saw the look on Telsa's face.

"Nevermind", he muttered as he watched a happy Telsa walk out the door, a skip in his step. After Telsa left Ulquiorra went back to folding the rest of his clothes, but his mind kept getting sidetracked. He couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow it will be the day he'll never see Grimmjow again….ever.

There was a loud growl from by the door and then a soft thud form across the room. Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow face first in the pillow, Ulquiorra was going to say something but Grimmjow beat him to it.

"I hate today", Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow mumbled as he picked his head up off the pillow to stare over at the other.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow for a split second before staring down at his suitcase. He knew he couldn't beat around the bush about this; the reality is that tonight will be there last night together. The more Ulquiorra thought about it the more sad he got, it was rare for him to make new friends, let alone a boyfriend; and to think that it was going to be taking away tomorrow morning.

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra for another minute before getting up and walking over to his bed. He moved the suitcase out the way and sat across from Ulquiorra; he could already tell that Ulquiorra was on the verge of crying. He reached up to touch Ulquiorra's face but a chocked sob made him stop, he couldn't handle seeing him cry like this.

"Ulquiorra please don't do this", Grimmjow pleaded as he wrapped his arms around the smaller one. Ulquiorra was trembling at this point now, to think that he would get affected by this so much, another sob racked the small body and Grimmjow felt worse than ever.

"I….I don't w…want to l….leave you", Ulquiorra stuttered as he looked up, more tears falling down his pale face.

"I don't want to leave either but we don't have a choice", Grimmjow replied as he sat back and wiped the tears off of Ulquiorra's face.

"I know this is out last night together but we don't have to think about that", Grimmjow said giving Ulquiorra a small smile. Ulquiorra stopped crying and was staring into blue eyes with confusion;

"So what do we think about?" Ulquiorra questioned, "What could we possibly be thinking about", he said frantically. "The only thing im thinking about his how sucky this night is going to be when it's over", "And the two days I'll be waking up without you lying next to me", he said again. "I Jus—"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow interrupted. Ulquiorra shut his mouth and stared at Grimmjow;

"Breathe", Grimmjow said calmly as he took Ulquiorra's face into his hands, he felt the other relax for a minute.

"Im sorry", he mumbled. "You know we _can _think about something else you know", Grimmjow suddenly said.

"Really and how?" Ulquiorra questioned, he watched as Grimmjow pushed him back down on the bed.

"More like _do _something you know tonight can be special", he whispered in Ulquiorra's ear, making the other shudder in delight.

Ulquiorra knew what Grimmjow was trying to do, and he liked it a lot. Every time Grimmjow touched him, he forgot about how this was there last night together, that they won't be together for long; but right now it didn't matter, right his only focus was Grimmjow and how he was taking off his shirt now.

Grimmjow bit down on Ulquiorra's nipple hard, making the other moan loudly; Grimmjow smirked before doing it to the other, he knew that Ulquiorra liked foreplay. However Grimmjow wasn't so sure if he was willing to take everything slow at this point, he wanted Ulquiorra now.

Ulquiorra moaned again when Grimmjow started to suck on his neck, leaving a bright red love mark. But Ulquiorra didn't mind this, he actually liked it; it meant that he belonged to Grimmjow, made him feel wanted and loved. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to bring him closer to his collarbone. Grimmjow knew that this was a major sweet spot, but he wanted Ulquiorra to wait just a little longer before giving him the pleasure.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra whined as he tried to move Grimmjow's head from his neck, but was failing miserably. The other smirked at how wanting Ulquiorra was; it was a huge turn on for Grimmjow if you might say.

"Someone is a little needy hmm", Grimmjow purred into Ulquiorra's ear as he licked behind it, making Ulquiorra shudder.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra whined again but this time he lifted his knee and grounded it into Grimmjow's pants.

"F….Fuck Ulquiorra", Grimmjow groaned as he rocked back on that knee, god this felt good. Ulquiorra saw how Grimmjow was getting all the pleasure from his knee, which wasn't his plan first of all. He brought his knee down; he heard a displeasing grunt from Grimmjow and was now happy. Grimmjow seeing the other smiling like that suddenly pissed him off.

"Yer gonna pay for that", Grimmjow growled as he but down on Ulquiorra's collarbone.

Ulquiorra's breath hitched in his throat, his hands fisting the sheets by his head. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan, he head fell to the side to give Grimmjow more room to suck and bite. Grimmjow pulled back to admire his work; Ulquiorra was on his back, his neck covered in red hickies, face a deep red, and lips parted as he breathed unevenly.

"You're so fucking adorable", Grimmjow purred as he kissed Ulquiorra on the lips, his tongue sneaking in with ease. Everything about Ulquiorra turned the other on, even the way he kissed back. His tongue swirling with Grimmjow's, and the little sounds that he made was intoxicating. Grimmjow traveled down from Ulquiorra's lips to his chest, then to his pants. He dragged them down with his teeth, and surprisingly he wasn't wearing any boxers.

"So you expected this was going to happen", Grimmjow mused looking up to see Ulquiorra looking off to the side. He honestly didn't know that his night was going to be like this, so why bother.

"N….not really", Ulquiorra stuttered. Grimmjow only chuckled before licking the head, he Ulquiorra's body tremble at the attention he was getting…maybe too much attention. Grimmjow started to blow on it, making the other squirm in delight. Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra wanted this, but once again he wanted to hear him beg.

"G…Grimmjow", Ulquiorra whined for the third time, he couldn't lift up his knew like last time, because Grimmjow was too far down.

"Lemme hear ya beg Ulquiorra," Grimmjow purred as he slipped a finger into the slit, he smirked when Ulquiorra made a disapproving grunt. He pushed his finger in a little more, and Ulquiorra moaned arching his back in pleasure.

"Grimmjow….Please", Ulquiorra begged as he let out another loud moan. God as much as he loved foreplay, Grimmjow was taking this a little bit far.

"You can do better than that", Grimmjow mused as he started to fist Ulquiorra slowly and painfully. Grimmjow couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight that was before him, he only seen it twice but he loved to see Ulquiorra when he begged. Those eyes half-lidded with lust, his raven hair played over the white pillow, his lips parted perfectly.

"S….Shit G…..Grimmjow, just…", Ulquiorra stopped to let a low moan from his throat, Grimmjow was seriously testing him; telling him to beg and what not.

"Just what Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow purred again, oh how he loved teasing Ulquiorra; it was so much fun to see him changed his expressions.

"Fuck me", Ulquiorra yelled in frustration, he was at his breaking point now and if Grimmjow didn't do anything about it he was going to go off.

"That's what I want to hear", Grimmjow said as he pulled down his own pants revealing his long thick length. Ulquiorra looked up and licked his lips, he loved the sight of Grimmjow; his weeping cock in front of him.

Ulquiorra sat up and took Grimmjow's length into his mouth, the other was a little surprised; he lied back against the headboard of the bed and let Ulquiorra do his magic between his legs. He didn't know this until now, but Ulquiorra has one hell of a tongue in his mouth.

"Damn Ulquiorra….stop", Grimmjow breathed, he was about to come but he didn't want to….not yet anyway.

Ulquiorra pulled off with a pop, he licked his lips again before looking back to Grimmjow. The other could feel the need and want from Ulquiorra; he crawled up into Grimmjow's lap and started to kiss his neck then up to his cheek then to his lips. Ulquiorra pulled away, his lips still ghosting over Grimmjow's;

"What are you waiting for", Ulquiorra whispered hoarsely, he was already positioned over Grimmjow's cock, and he was just waiting for the other to do the honors. Grimmjow smirked before snapping his hips up, and plunging deep inside of Ulquiorra.

"Ahhhh", Ulquiorra cried out, he was starting to like this position he was in more. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, his legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. Grimmjow loved the way that Ulquiorra held him so tightly.

"Mm Ulquiorra…..fuck", Grimmjow groaned as he thrusted faster, he must've hit something inside of Ulquiorra because he cried out loudly.

"Ah, AH Grimmjow, there", he cried. Ulquiorra let his head fall onto Grimmjow's shoulder; his moan's increasing, getting louder.

Grimmjow could feel Ulquiorra tighten around his member, as he came all over his stomach; Grimmjow gave a couple of thrusts before coming inside Ulquiorra with a growl. The two then collapsed on their sides, Ulquiorra's head lying on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow started to play with the raven hair that was splayed over his chest, but stopped when he felt Ulquiorra turn so he was facing him.

"I love you", Ulquiorra whispered looking at Grimmjow intently. Grimmjow heard this before but the way Ulquiorra said it made him want to cry, it was like he was saying it like he would never see him again.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow breathed looking down at that pale face, those emerald eyes looking back at him.

"I love you to", he said quietly. He waited for a second before opening his mouth again, but then shut it when he felt something wet fall on his chest.

Ulquiorra didn't know what was wrong with him; he and Grimmjow just had hot sex and now he was crying again. He couldn't explain the feeling he was having, it was a mixture of anger and sorrow and he hated it. Just the thought of him leaving Grimmjow was painful enough, but what will happen when it actually happens.

"Why are you crying?" Grimmjow asked again he stared down intently at the other who hung his head low so Grimmjow couldn't see his tearful eyes.

"I….I don't want leave", Ulquiorra finally said as he rubbed away the tears on his cheek. "Why does this summer have to end like this?" he added. Grimmjow only sighed before answering the question.

"Ulquiorra you know I don't want to leave either", he replied, "But I want you to know that this is the best summer I ever had", Grimmjow said.

"Even though things went wrong for a while, this is still the best summer ever", Grimmjow whispered as he hugged Ulquiorra tightly to his chest. Ulquiorra stopped crying and wiped the tears away from his face, and smiled.

It'll will always be that summer Ulquiorra thought to himself. He looked up at Grimmjow, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you again right", Ulquiorra whispered as his eyes started to droop sleepily. Grimmjow gave him a wide smile.

"Of course you will", Grimmjow said…"Of course you will"…

**Present Time**

Ulquiorra smiled to himself when he remembered all that happened during that summer, it was a lot of fun. The one thing he will never forget is how they met back up again, it was the craziest thing ever; he let a chuckle;

"What's so funny", Grimmjow asked as he threw away some old clothes into the trash bag.

"Only remembering at how we both met again, it was rather funny", Ulquiorra said with a smile on his face.

Grimmjow frowned at the memory he never got on another rollercoaster after that. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

He and Nnoitra went to Carowinds for the weekend, and Nnoitra wanted to get on this death ride called the Intimidator. He was gonna be honest, he didn't like rollercoaster; he actually hated them. But he only got on because he was forced to, and that the fact that he heard a familiar hyper voice that was behind him in line.

Ulquiorra and Telsa ended up going to the park also on the same weekend. They two were standing in line for the new ride that everybody was talking about. Telsa was yapping about how fast and tall it is and that it the best rollercoaster ever in the whole park.

It was finally time to get on and Telsa and Ulquiorra were in the back, while Grimmjow and Nnoitra sat two seats ahead of them. Ulquiorra didn't know Grimmjow was on the same ride as him until he heard Nnoitra's annoying laugh, and what was he laughing at?

Grimmjow was screaming like a little girl the whole way through of course. Ulquiorra found it pretty amusing to see Grimmjow squealing like a little girl. Once they got off though he was filled with so much happiness he nearly burst. Also when Telsa saw Nnoitra he freaked out and jumped on his back as soon as they walked out of the exit gate. Grimmjow saw Telsa clinging to Nnoitra and slowly he looked over to see Ulquiorra staring right at him, a blush dusting his pale face.

Ulquiorra never seen Grimmjow smile so brightly and hugged him so hard before. It was refreshing seeing Grimmjow again, it was the best moment he'd ever had.

"That was so not funny", Grimmjow muttered as he pouted, Ulquiorra only smiled.

"It was but the best this was that I got to see you again, and you actually came back with me", Ulquiorra said quietly.

Grimmjow still didn't like that memory but he smiled in despite himself; he was happy that he met Ulquiorra again.

He felt Ulquiorra fall back against his chest and closed his eyes. Grimmjow watched in curiosity and then smiled.

"That was a great summer huh", Grimmjow whispered, Ulquiorra looked up.

"Yah…that summer was pretty nice", Ulquiorra said back, the picture that Telsa took when Grimmjow kissed him, and him pulling back with a blush on his face.

**Yah so this is the end of this story….sadly but I enjoyed typing it =D**

**Um im gonna take a break until I can get another story line in place so until then….i will see yall on the flip side. ~Oh and Review this chapter =) Please~**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


End file.
